


Compañero olvidado

by greenandboo



Series: Hermanos Holland [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, HarryTops, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Hermanos Holland #04[Patrick-Jake]by Toni GriffinEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

Lou Holland ha visto cómo sus hermanos se asentaron con sus parejas, muriendo silenciosamente por dentro sabiendo que nunca tendrá eso para él. Lou ha vivido durante los últimos diez años con el conocimiento de que su compañero no lo quiere. ¿Cuando su hermano y Alfa le pide que haga un viaje a Lou tendrá el coraje para olvidar su herida y seguir con su vida?

Harry Richmond ha visto a un costado cómo su compañero adolescente sexy de dieciséis años ha crecido en un hombre increíblemente guapo. Él ha hecho todo lo que ha tenido a su alcance para proteger al hombre, consciente de que su compañero cree que no lo quiere, pero no puede revelarle la verdad de la situación. ¿Puede Harry finalmente dejar ir al hombre que ama o todo se derrumbará cuando la pareja empiecen juntos su búsqueda que tanto necesita respuestas?

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer

[Patrick-Louis|Jake-Harry]


	2. Capítulo 1

Harry paró su coche frente a la casa de su mejor amigo. Mirando a su alrededor, tomó nota de los coches que estaban estacionados en la calzada y en el camino. Parecía que la casa estaba bastante llena. Alex, su mejor amigo y su Alfa, le había llamado la semana anterior para decirle que se había enterado de qué le pasaba a Brian. Harry acababa de tomar un sorbo de café cuando Alex le dijo que Brian estaba embarazado. Harry se atragantó y terminó rociando su escritorio y todo el papeleo con el contenido de su boca.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad? —Harry le preguntó al mismo tiempo que agarraba frenéticamente un trapo para tratar de secar el café de su escritorio.

—Nah, hombre, no lo hago. —Alex suspiró al teléfono. Su amigo parecía cansado.

—Muy bonito hombre, pero no obstante hay un problema. —Harry estaba empezando a pensar seriamente que su amigo estaba gastándole algún tipo de broma o había perdido la cabeza, tenía la esperanza de que fuera lo primero.

—¿Los hombres no pueden quedarse embarazados?— Alex terminó su frase por él.

—Así es. —Harry forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno, yo pensaba lo mismo hasta ayer. Brian acaba de confirmar el embarazo con tres pruebas diferentes.

Harry no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo podía un hombre quedarse embarazado?

—¿Cómo? —Finalmente pudo hablar a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

—Bueno, supongo que es lo mismo para todos. Metiendo la ficha A en la ranura B.

—Idiota, sabes lo que quiero decir. —Harry no podía dejar de reír ante la lección de sexo de Alex.

—Parece que tiene algo que ver con nuestra condición.

Harry aspiró en voz baja. Siempre tenían cuidado cuando estaban en público al hablar de criaturas que el resto del mundo no sabía que existían.

—Todavía estoy en proceso de tratar de localizar a alguien que pueda darnos las respuestas que necesitamos —le contó Alex.

Harry asintió, a sabiendas de que Alex no podía verlo. Su mente estaba en otro lugar en ese momento. ¿Sería algo específico para Brian y Marcus, o le podía pasar a cualquiera? ¿Podría Louis quedarse preñado si se acostaba con alguien, o era algo entre compañeros? Harry gruñó ante la idea de que Louis se quedara embarazado de otra persona.

—Harry, ¿estás bien hombre? Sé que esto es muy difícil de manejar, pero necesitaré tu ayuda si puedo encontrar una pista de alguien que sepa algo sobre esto.

Mierda. Harry no podía creer en lo que estaba pensando de Louis mientras hablaba con Alex. Por lo que sabía, Alex no estaba enterado de que Harry era el compañero de su hermano pequeño. Sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, no podía dejar que Alex lo averiguara. Las cosas ya eran suficientemente difíciles para que se implicara el resto de la familia. Además, Alex le derribaría de un golpe por la forma en que había negado a Louis.

—Ah, sí hombre, cualquier cosa que necesites, ya lo sabes.

—Gracias hombre. Te llamaré cuando encuentre algo. —Alex colgó el teléfono.

Harry se sentó en silencio mientras dejaba el teléfono en el escritorio. ¿Cómo sería ver cómo a tu compañero le crecía el vientre con tu hijo? ¿Estar felices y contentos, velando por la vida que crecía dentro de él?

Harry sabía que nunca le pasaría a él. Había tomado esa decisión hacía diez años, cuando tuvo que decidir qué era más importante, tener a su compañero en su vida, o ver a su compañero morir. No había habido una sola vez, hasta el día de hoy, que lamentara la decisión que había tomado.

Dejando sus pensamientos, Harry apagó el contacto del coche y salió. Mirando la casa grande, se preguntó cómo sería vivir allí y despertarse cada mañana envuelto alrededor del hombre que amaba. Harry amaba y odiaba visitar a su amigo en su casa, cualquier oportunidad que tenía de estar cerca de su compañero era tanto el cielo puro, como una tortura al mismo tiempo.

Preparándose para lo inevitable, se puso en marcha hacia la puerta principal. Alex la abrió antes que llegara a la mitad del camino.

—Gracias por venir, hombre.

—No te preocupes. Sabes que cada vez que necesites algo, sólo tienes que llamar. —Harry se detuvo en la puerta al lado de Alex.

—Lo sé. Vamos dentro. Todos los demás están aquí ya. —Alex le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras caminaba hacia dentro. Entrando en la sala donde se imaginaba estaba todo el mundo, Harry no fue capaz de evitar mirar directamente al hombre que estaba sentado tan lejos de la entrada como podía. No podía culpar a Louis, estaba muy dolido sabiendo que su compañero estaba cerca y no podía hacer nada.

Vio cómo la conversación que Louis estaba teniendo con su padre, murió. Podía ver a Louis tomar una profunda inhalación de aire, como si no pudiera dejar de meter aire en sus pulmones y mantenerlo allí. Harry sabía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. A continuación, el cuerpo de Louis se tensó y lo miró directamente.

Harry vio todo lo que cruzó por su cara, deseo, necesidad y confusión. Todo lo que Harry quería, era cruzar la sala, meter a su compañero entre sus brazos y devorar sus labios, pero no podía correr el riesgo. No pondría a su compañero en peligro. Interrumpiendo la conexión con Louis, Harry se dirigió al único asiento vacío, saludando a todo el mundo mientras se sentaba.

—Harry, cariño, ¿cómo has estado? —Harry vio cómo Maryanne Holland jugaba con su nueva nieta. Sabía lo mucho que siempre había querido tener nietos para echarlos a perder. Ahora parecía que iba a tener otro. Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en lo feliz que era Maryanne. Podía verlo en su cara, su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos brillaban.

—Estoy bien, señora H. ¿Y usted? —Harry la había oído decir, más veces de las que podía contar en su vida, que la llamara Maryanne, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo cuando estaba causando tanto sufrimiento a su familia.

Maryanne frunció ligeramente el ceño y lo miró. Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros como diciendo: 'Sí, lo sé, pero no voy a cambiar'.

—¿Cómo podría no estar bien? Mira qué preciosa es esta niña, y ahora Marcus y Brian también van a tener uno.

Harry miró a la pareja en cuestión. Marcus estaba en el sofá a su derecha, con Brian acurrucado en su regazo. El pobre hombre todavía estaba algo pálido, Marcus le frotaba ligeramente el estómago mientras le besaba la nuca.

Alex se aclaró la garganta y todo el mundo le prestó atención.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí un domingo. Por fin pude ponerme en contacto con el Alfa de Pannaeth, se llama Benjamín Taylor. Hemos podido hablar de lo que está sucediendo. El Alfa Taylor me dio información que necesitamos y ha invitado a dos miembros de la manada para que lo visiten y lo discutan.

Alex miró a Harry y supo lo que le iba a decir antes de que saliera de su boca.

—Yo soy incapaz de ir en este momento, estoy completamente hasta arriba de trabajo. Harry, como mi Beta, ¿puedes ir en mi lugar?

—Sí, no te preocupes, hombre. No tengo ninguna presión, ni casos en este momento, me puedo tomar una semana de descanso. ¿Cuándo quieres que me vaya?

Alex hizo caso omiso de su pregunta mientras se volvía hacia su hermano menor. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a decir a continuación, y deseó haber podido retirar su consentimiento.

—Lou, ¿podrías considerar acompañar a Harry? Espero que entre los dos podáis obtener toda la información que necesitamos sobre la condición de Brian. —Louis miró a sus hermanos, obviamente, con la esperanza de que alguien más pudiera hacer el viaje en su lugar.

Harry sabía que no era posible, Alex estaba ocupado con el trabajo, como acababa de decir, y no había manera en el infierno que Marcus dejara a Brian en su condición, y Simon se había acoplado recientemente y no se iría sin Zack ni Hayley.

Harry vio cómo la noticia golpeó a Louis y maldijo entre dientes antes de contestar a su hermano.

—Si realmente me necesitas, por supuesto que iré. Todo por Brian.

—Gracias a los dos. Obtuve una pequeña información del Alfa Taylor por teléfono. —Harry vio que toda la atención de Alex se volvió a la esperanzada pareja—. Parece que la duración de un embarazo es el doble que la de un lobo real, pero la mitad que la de un humano normal. Creo que fue similar con los tuyos, ¿no mamá?

—Sí, así es. Dieciocho semanas en total. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo avanzado que está? —preguntó Maryanne.

Harry vio que tanto Brian como Marcus se pusieron colorados antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Eso es. Hay un médico, miembro de la manada de Taylor, que estaría dispuesto a acompañar a Harry y Lou aquí para hacerle a Brian un chequeo. También vendría para ayudarlos cuando nazca el bebé, ya que no pueden ir a un hospital.

—¿Dónde tenemos que ir exactamente? —preguntó Louis.

—Cairns, bien, Atherton para ser exactos, un pueblo en la frontera del bosque del estado. La manada está aparentemente repartida por toda la meseta de Atherton, y es una de las más grandes de Australia.

Harry nunca antes había estado en Queensland, y le hubiera gustado que el viaje fuera en otras circunstancias, sin embargo, este iba a ser totalmente una tortura. Aunque había logrado ver a Louis durante los últimos diez años de vez en cuando, las noches de luna llena cuando la manada entera se reunía, o la extraña cena a la que Alex lo había invitado, ahora tendría que estar en un coche o en un avión con su compañero, por no mencionar verlo a diario al menos durante la siguiente semana. Sí, este viaje iba a ser una agonía.

Resignándose a su destino, Harry trató de frenar la carrera de su corazón.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo saldríamos? —le preguntó a su amigo.

—Bueno, si podéis organizar las cosas, mañana tomaros el día libre, reservaré los vuelos para el martes y dejaré que el Alfa Taylor sepa que vais a ir.

Harry asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su acuerdo, pero por dentro, su corazón, una vez más, latía a mil por minuto. Un día, tenía un día para acostumbrarse a la idea de pasar al menos la próxima semana en compañía de su compañero y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Mierda, esperaba que su padre no se enterara de este viaje, al menos no antes de irse. Con ese pensamiento arraigado con firmeza en su mente, Harry se levantó.

—Si me disculpáis, tengo algunas cosas que organizar antes de irnos. Alex, si me dejas saber los detalles tan pronto hagas las reservas, sería genial.

—Eh, hombre. No necesitas correr. Quédate a cenar, esta noche cocina mamá —dijo apuntando a la silla de la que se acababa de levantar. Harry, negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Tengo unas cuantas citas que debo cambiar de día, y terminar algunos documentos. —Harry sabía que estaba lleno de mierda. Su secretario se encargaría de sus citas y nunca salía de su oficina un viernes sin terminar todo el papeleo, pero tenía que marcharse. No podía sentarse y mirar a Louis más tiempo.

Alex asintió y Harry dijo adiós a todos, sin mirar a los ojos de Louis cuando se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Recorrió todo el camino hasta su coche antes de escuchar su nombre.

—Hey Harry, espera por favor. —Harry se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. Sus manos se apretaron en puños a su lado para tratar de evitar agarrar a su compañero.

—¿Qué quieres, Louis? —Aunque todo el mundo le llamaba Lou, para él siempre sería Louis.

—Lo siento. Es mi hermano y no podía decir que no. —Su voz sonaba tan derrotada que Harry se giró para mirarlo. Su hermoso compañero estaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, los hombros caídos y la cabeza hacia adelante.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, se adelantó y tomó suavemente las mejillas de Louis entre sus manos.

—Lo sé. No es culpa tuya —susurró.

Harry se quedó allí durante un minuto, completamente hipnotizado por las emociones que atravesaban los impresionantes ojos marrones. Sintió los pómulos bajo sus pulgares. Su cerebro despertó y quitó sus manos antes de retirarse e ir hacia su coche.

Su polla estaba dura como una roca, y su cuerpo anhelaba a su compañero. Harry puso en marcha el coche y se despegó de la acera antes de poner en más peligro a la persona que amaba con todo su corazón.

(...)

Lou miró cómo su compañero, una vez más, se alejaba de él, bueno al menos esta vez, no estaba corriendo. Levantó la mano a su mejilla, la piel hormigueaba todavía donde Harry lo había tocado. Suspirando en voz alta, Lou se volvió y regresó a la casa para reunirse con el resto de su familia.

Desearía saber por qué Harry lo había negado como compañero. ¿Sería porque Harry no era gay? Tal vez simplemente no lo encontraba atractivo, o no quería involucrarse con el hermano menor de su mejor amigo. Lou había deseado tener una razón en los últimos diez años, pero todo lo que Harry le había dicho era que nunca podrían estar juntos.

Eso, por supuesto, no hacía que Lou dejara de quererlo. Las pequeñas veces que había visto el cuerpo de Harry en las reuniones de la manada alimentaban su tiempo privado. Su lobo no entendía por qué su pareja lo había rechazado, y Lou se vio obligado a mantener un estricto control sobre sí mismo para no cambiar y reclamar lo que era suyo, cada vez que estaban juntos en la misma sala de juntas.

Al entrar en casa, Lou no pudo soportar la idea de ir de nuevo a la sala y estar con todas las felices parejas. Especialmente cuando sabía que él nunca estaría así. Sabía quién era su compañero y nunca tendría la oportunidad de sentarse acurrucado con él un perezoso domingo por la tarde para ver el fútbol. O ser atrapados por sus hermanos cuando llegaran a casa de trabajar.

Lou se dirigió a la cocina. Quería beber y necesitaba un poco de paz para pensar. Cuando llegó, tomó una cerveza de la nevera, se dirigió afuera y se sentó en las escaleras que iban del porche al jardín. Una fresca brisa sopló su cabello, y levantó la botella a sus labios. Se bebió la mitad de una sola vez, pensando en qué podía hacer.

¿Encontrar alguien más y tratar de ser feliz? Incluso con todo el daño que Harry le había hecho en esos diez años, sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que nunca amaría a otro hombre. La idea de dejar que alguien que no fuera Harry lo tocara, le enviaba escalofríos de asco por la espalda. Bueno, parecía que su vida se perfilaba solitaria.

Lou estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que la puerta se abría de nuevo, y se sobresaltó cuando Brian se sentó a su lado con un vaso de agua.

—Hey —dijo Brian en voz baja.

—Hola.

—Por si te sirve de algo, lo siento —dijo Brian en voz baja. Confundido, Lou miró a su cuñado.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

Brian sonrió ligeramente y bajó algo más la voz.

—Siento que Alex te haga viajar con tu pareja.

Lou contuvo el aliento y se echó hacia atrás, sin mirar ninguna vez al hombre que tenía a su lado. Su corazón estaba machacando en su pecho. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Lou no se lo había contado a nadie y no pensaba que Harry lo hubiese hecho tampoco, viendo que no lo quería.

Pensando rápido, Lou hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para negar de plano la verdad, así que tomó la segunda opción.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien, y sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando. No sé por qué no te ha reclamado, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar todo lo que tengo, a que Harry es tu pareja.

Lou no podía hablar, la garganta le quemaba y la cabeza le estaba temblando, tratando de negar lo que no podía hacer con la voz. Brian puso una mano sobre su brazo.

—Está bien, ya sabes, si quieres hablar de ello, estoy aquí si me necesitas.

—¿Cómo...? —Lou no estaba seguro de cómo se las había arreglado para exprimir la palabra de su garganta, pero lo que realmente quería saber, era cómo lo había sabido Brian.

—Es bastante obvio, si sabes lo que estás buscando. Me di cuenta la primera vez que conocí a Harry. La tensión sexual prácticamente explota alrededor de vosotros cada vez que estáis en la misma habitación. También porque no puedes quitar los ojos de él. Y él casi parece saber el momento exacto en que tú miras a otro lado, porque entonces sus ojos están sobre ti. Jason también se ha dado cuenta, pero tus hermanos parecen que son especialmente obtusos con respecto a la tensión que hay entre ambos.

Lou podía sentir una lágrima rodar por su mejilla mientras escuchaba a Brian.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo sabes que es tu pareja?

Lou bajó la cabeza y respondió con un sollozo desgarrado que lo atravesaba.

—Diez años.

—Jesucristo. Debes tener la castidad de un santo. Marcus y yo ni siquiera pudimos aguantar una noche después de conocernos. Diez años —repetía Brian. Lou no sabía si Brian sonaba impresionado por la cantidad de tiempo o estaba triste por eso—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Brian en voz baja.

Lou no sabía por qué se estaba abriendo a Brian después de arreglárselas para estar diez años sin discutir esto con nadie más. ¿Por qué ahora?

—No hay mucho que pueda hacer. Mi compañero no me quiere y no puedo soportar que nadie me toque. Créeme, lo he intentado. —Después de que Harry había estado más cerca que nunca, porque siempre estaba lo más lejos de Lou como era posible sin ser grosero, Lou se rompió.

—¿Es eso lo que haces por las noches?

Lou había decidido que si su compañero no lo quería, tendría que encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera. Así que se divertía yendo a clubs y ligándose a tíos. La primera vez que otro hombre lo tocó, casi lo tira. Decidió que necesitaba un poco de valor líquido para seguir adelante con su plan. El problema era que al ser un hombre lobo, necesitaba un montón de alcohol para emborracharse. Un infierno de alcohol. En el momento que estaba empezando a sentir un leve zumbido, el club cerraba y terminaba yéndose a casa solo.

—Sí, pero no puedo llegar hasta el final, y todo lo que termino haciendo es beber demasiado todas las noches. Renuncié la semana pasada. —Lou tomó la botella vacía de cerveza y se levantó. Ya había hablado suficiente por un día. Ahora sólo quería estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de atrás, Lou se detuvo por la voz de Brian.

—No pierdas las esperanzas. Estoy seguro de que al final todo se resolverá. —Lou no respondió, durante diez años había tenido esperanzas de que su compañero llegara y le dijera que estaba totalmente enamorado de él, le reclamara y pudieran vivir felices para siempre. Si no había pasado hasta ahora, no iba a suceder. Sin embargo no le diría esto a Brian. Dejaría que el hombre continuara pensando que había un final feliz para su historia.

Metiéndose en la cocina, Lou lanzó la botella al cubo de reciclaje y se dirigió a su habitación, con suerte evitaría a todos los demás. Tenía que hacer las maletas y organizar cosas antes de pasar la siguiente tortuosa semana en compañía de su compañero.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry no podía creer lo difícil que era concentrarse en conducir. Alex había hecho las reservas para volar de Albury a Sydney y luego a Cairns. Un total de poco más de cuatro horas de vuelo. Sin embargo, también tenían que llegar a Albury por carretera, y eso involucraba estar atrapado en un coche con el hombre de sus sueños otro par de horas.

Tenían que salir de Albury a las cinco menos diez de la tarde, así que Harry recogió a Louis a mediodía, para asegurarse que tenían un montón de tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto.

Habían quedado en encontrarse esa noche en el aeropuerto de Cairns con el Beta de la manada de Atherton. En ese momento, Harry deseaba estar ya allí, y no encerrado en el coche con su compañero, lo que era el puro infierno. Mirando por encima una vez más al hombre que tenía junto a él, Harry se sorprendió del hermoso hombre en que se había convertido Louis mientras crecía. Era sexy como el pecado cuando tenía dieciséis y había continuado siendo así a medida que se hacía más mayor.

Louis estaba fingiendo dormir con sus auriculares en sus oídos, escuchando su iPhone. Harry sabía que solo fingía dormir, ya que podía ver la tensión en los músculos de Louis y oír su respiración sobre la música tanto del iPhone como del estéreo que él estaba escuchando.

Louis se había despedido de su familia, le dijo hola y esas fueron las únicas palabras que habían salido de su boca en la última hora. No podía culpar a su pareja tanto como le gustaría. Harry sabía que los últimos diez años habían sido duros para Louis, sobre todo porque no entendía por qué no podían estar juntos.

A Harry nada le gustaría más que detener el coche, abrazar a su compañero y violar su sexy boca. También sabía que solo era un sueño que nunca se realizaría mientras su padre viviera. Harry odiaba a su padre, lo había hecho durante los últimos diez años, a pesar de que era el hombre que una vez lo había engendrado.

Hacía diez años había cambiado todo. Harry no sabía que su padre era un bastardo homofóbico. Nunca dijo una palabra cuando su mejor amigo, Alex, salió del armario. Al parecer, su querido papá, estaba perfectamente bien con que otras personas fueran gays, siempre y cuando su hijo no se pervirtiera al acostarse con hombres.

Harry apretó las manos alrededor del volante hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. Nunca le perdonaría a su padre lo que había hecho. Era posible que hubiera dejado de acoplarse con Louis, pero Harry se negó a estar con cualquiera de las mujeres con las que su padre había tratado que se estableciera durante esos años. Se negó de plano a deshonrar a su compañero de esa manera.

Mirando otra vez a su compañero, Harry se dio cuenta de cómo el pelo de Louis había caído sobre su rostro y ocultaba sus hermosos ojos, aunque estuvieran cerrados. La mano de Harry tembló en el volante, deseaba acercar la mano y meter el cabello desordenado detrás de la sexy oreja. Harry negó con la cabeza por ese pensamiento y dejó escapar una carcajada ¿Oreja sexy? Realmente debía estar muy mal si encontraba sexys las orejas.

Louis pareció intentar renunciar a su sueño y se volvió hacia Harry con una ceja levantada en interrogación.

—Lo siento, solo pensé en algo divertido. —Harry se encogió de hombros, sin estar seguro de lo que Louis quería decir.

—Me alegro de divertirte —el sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido para Harry.

—Louis —Harry no pudo seguir más lejos al ser interrumpido.

—Olvídalo, Harry. No me gusta esta situación más que a ti, pero me niego a no hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a mi hermano y su compañero. —Harry oyó fuerte y claro el énfasis que puso Louis en la palabra compañero.

Harry suspiró y dejó la conversación. Nada de lo que dijera haría esta situación mejor, así que se resignó a no decir nada en absoluto.

Media hora más tarde, Harry miró la hora cuando su estómago empezó a rebelarse por no estar siendo alimentado. Había estado demasiado nervioso por su viaje para desayunar, y pensó que podían parar en cualquier momento en el camino para almorzar en algún lugar. Ahora se acercaban las dos de la tarde y todavía no había comido. Eso no era bueno para un hombre lobo, ya que tenían un metabolismo mayor que el de un ser humano normal y tendían a quemar calorías rápidamente. Por eso no había hombres lobo con sobrepeso. Sus cuerpos simplemente quemaban la grasa demasiado rápido.

Parando en la siguiente estación de servicio, Harry decidió que podrían abastecerse de combustible mientras estaban aquí.

—¿Te gustaría algo de dentro?

—Lo conseguiré yo mismo, gracias. Soy más que capaz. —Harry solo suspiró y salió del coche sin responder.

Agarró la boquilla del combustible, que se había atascado en el tanque y se puso a llenar el coche. Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior del coche mientras sostenía la bomba. Esperaba que el resto de la semana no fuera así.

¿Era mucho pedir que su compañero pudiera en realidad quererle todavía incluso después de todo este tiempo? Harry sabía la respuesta más que probable: Sí, era mucho pedir.

Cuando la boquilla se apagó, lo que significaba que el tanque estaba completo, Harry la sacudió para sacar hasta la última gota de gasolina que pudo. Según estaban subiendo los precios quería cada gota que estaba pagando.

Al entrar en la tienda se dirigió primero a las bebidas, donde tomó un café con hielo y luego volvió su atención a la comida. Tomó tres pasteles y un par de salsas y fue a pagar.

Volvió al coche, Harry lo alejó de los surtidores y aparcó lo más lejos posible de la salida a la carretera principal. Tomó su bebida, la agitó rápidamente antes de abrir la leche y verter la mitad, tomó un trago y se comió su primer pastel.

—Hambriento ¿verdad? —le dijo una voz divertida desde su lado. Harry lo miró y se dio cuenta que tenía medio sándwich de jamón y queso, y no parecía tener nada más.

Sonrojándose, asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba su primer bocado del pastel. Tragando rápidamente, se alegraba que no estuviera lo suficientemente caliente como para quemarle la boca.

—Sí. Lo siento, realmente no he desayunado esta mañana. —Harry no levantó la vista, sólo volvió a pegar otro bocado de su tardío almuerzo.

—Sabes que eso no es bueno para ti, ¿verdad? — ¿Harry detectó un atisbo de preocupación en la voz de Louis? Por supuesto que no.

—Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes, no sucede muy a menudo. Estaba muy nervioso esta mañana y no podía comer.

Harry hizo una mueca tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué en la tierra le había dicho eso a Louis? La única explicación posible era que la exposición prolongada a Louis, estuviera haciendo puré su cerebro. Solo esperaba que Louis lo ignorara y terminara su sándwich.

Sin embargo no tuvo esa suerte.

—¿Por qué estabas demasiado nervioso para comer? —le preguntó sin levantar la mirada de la comida que tenía en su mano.

Harry terminó su pastel y cogió el siguiente. Al abrir el paquete, se encogió de hombros y respondió.

—No importa. Olvida lo que he dicho.

Louis apretó su comida y sus dientes.

—¡Cuéntame!

—¡Muy bien! Estaba nervioso por verte. Lo estoy todas las veces que voy a tu casa. Pero estar contigo sin parar por lo menos durante la siguiente semana y no ser capaz de tocarte es lo que me mata por dentro. —Harry tomó su comida y salió del coche cerrando la puerta tras él. Sabía que no debía haberlo dicho, pero simplemente no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Acercándose a una mesa de picnic próxima a la estación, Harry ante sentó en la mesa con los pies en el asiento de cemento. Enterró la cabeza en sus manos y se preguntó hasta qué punto sobreviviría a la siguiente semana.

(...)

¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Se preguntó Lou en un coche vacío cuando se quedó solo, mientras Harry una vez más se alejaba de él. Estaba bastante cansado de ver la espalda de su compañero cuando se iba. Repitió las palabras de Harry en su cabeza, y se preguntó si realmente quería decir lo que él pensaba ¿Realmente Harry lo quería? Si era así, entonces, ¿qué demonios los mantenía separados?

Lou se sentó y observó a Harry mientras trataba de terminar la comida que había comprado. El sándwich sabía como ceniza en su boca, por lo que lo tiró a la basura. Lou se sentó y observó a su compañero la siguiente media hora, mientras que Harry se comía su tercer pastel y miraba al cielo. Pareció exhalar un gran suspiro, se puso de pie y tiró la basura antes de regresar al coche.

Harry volvió al coche y encendió el motor, no dijo una palabra mientras se metía en la carretera en dirección a Albury. Lou estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedir que le aclarara qué querían decir sus comentarios, cuando Harry se le adelantó.

—No, Louis por favor. No importa. —Harry sonaba tan derrotado que Lou se vio en verdaderos apuros para no acercarse a él.

—Sí que importa Hazz, ¿no te das cuenta? —Harry visiblemente hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza ante el apodo que Lou le había dado cuando era un niño.

Sin embargo Harry no respondió. Se quedó sentado allí y concentrado en la conducción. Lou suspiró y se volvió a mirar los árboles pasar por la ventana. Dentro, su lobo estaba aullando, anhelando a su compañero, sabiendo que estaba tan cerca.

Apretando los ojos, se negó a dejar que cayeran las lágrimas que trataban desesperadamente de escapar.

Menos de media hora más tarde, se detuvo finalmente en el aeropuerto de Albury. Harry aparcó el coche y recogió sus maletas dirigiéndose al interior. Lou estaba contento de estar fuera del coche. El aroma de Harry parecía haberse asentado en su nariz y no quería salir. Tenía la esperanza de que el aeropuerto pudiera cambiar ese hecho. El rico aroma de Harry lo conduciría a la locura.

Esperaron en la fila hasta que les llegó su turno y se registraron para dirigirse a la sala de embarque. Lou tomó una botella de agua de uno de los quioscos del aeropuerto. Se sentó a esperar, sacó su Kindle y empezó a leer. Si de paso podía hacer caso omiso de su terco compañero al mismo tiempo, tanto mejor.

Un codazo en el brazo le llamó la atención en el aeropuerto.

—¿Qué?

—Hora de subir a bordo. —Lou estaba sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, has tenido la cabeza en esa cosa durante una hora. —Lou sonrió para sí mismo. Sonaba como si Harry estuviera un poco molesto con él. Oh, bien.

Agarrando su bolsa de viaje y su tarjeta de embarque, Lou se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada. Una vez que estuvo sentado en el avión, Lou trató de acomodarse otra vez. Sin embargo, resultó una tarea dura cuando el primer vuelo era un enlace de Quantas y había economía de asientos. Esto, para dos hombres lobo muy grandes, era estrecho. Gracias a Dios el vuelo solo duraba una hora, y Alex les había hecho reservas en clase business desde Sydney a Cairns.

Lou se aseguró de apagar el wi-fi de su Kindle mientras volaban. Una vez que el avión despegó y se estabilizó, se giró hacia la ventana y empezó a leer de nuevo. Harry se sentó junto a él escribiendo en su portátil. El click constante de las teclas calmó a Lou, algo que no quería examinar muy de cerca.

Pronto les invitaron a guardar todos los aparatos electrónicos para el aterrizaje en Sydney. Una vez que aterrizaron y salieron del avión, se abrieron paso a través del muy grande y muy ocupado aeropuerto de Sydney. Tenían una hora y media de espera hasta que saliera su próximo vuelo.

De mutuo acuerdo, comieron una rápida cena en un restaurante del aeropuerto, a pesar de que servían comida en el vuelo siguiente. La comida fue algo tranquilo, con ninguno de ellos sabiendo qué decir al otro para no tener que acceder al enorme elefante rosa de la habitación.

Poco después de terminar la comida, escucharon la llamada para su embarque. Harry pagó la cuenta e hicieron el camino a la puerta de embarque una vez más. Lou suspiró de felicidad cuando se sentó en clase business. Harry se echó a reír detrás de él guardando el equipaje de mano encima de sus cabezas. Lou lo miró y levantó una ceja interrogativa.

Harry negó con la cabeza y continuando sonriendo, se sentó en el asiento de al lado y le entregó el Kindle a Lou.

—Pensé que querrías esto para el vuelo.

—Gracias. —Lou puso su Kindle en el bolsillo del asiento que tenía frente a él y estiró sus piernas. Se sentía genial al tener espacio para moverse.

Esperaron en la pista durante casi veinte minutos, mientras todos los demás se sentaron y les dieron permiso para despegar. Una hora después de despegar, sirvieron la comida y se fueron. Lou apagó la luz del techo y se acurrucó hacia el lado, frente a la ventana, para dormir un poco antes de aterrizar. Hoy había sido uno de los días más difíciles que había tenido en años. Estaba emocionalmente agotado y necesitaba un tiempo para recargar sus baterías.

Con el olor de su compañero tan cerca de él, se relajó con facilidad y se quedó dormido.


	4. Capítulo 3

Harry miró a su compañero que estaba enroscado en su costado, sujetando su brazo como si no lo quisiera dejar ir. Sabía que no debería haber levantado el reposabrazos que había entre ellos, pero no había podido evitarlo. No mucho tiempo después de que Louis se quedara dormido, lo había abrazado y acercado a su lado. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Harry con las dos manos alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, sujetándolo con fuerza.

Levantando la mano derecha, Harry hizo lo que había querido hacer todo el día y retiró con suavidad el cabello de Louis detrás de su oreja. Sin ser capaz de contenerse, se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Te quiero Louis —le susurró.

Era la primera vez que le había dicho a su compañero cómo se sentía, y no se había despertado al oír las palabras.

Harry vio que Louis sonrió y suspiró contento en su sueño antes de dormir más profundamente. Tener a su compañero tan cerca, había calmado la constante inquietud de su lobo, que en ese momento estaba acurrucado hecho una bola en su interior durmiendo feliz.

Ojalá él pudiera dormir tan fácilmente como su lobo, pero Harry sabía que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mirarlo mientras dormía.

El vuelo pareció pasar demasiado rápido para el agrado de Harry, cuando el capitán dijo por los altavoces a

la tripulación que se preparara para el aterrizaje, suspiró con la idea de tener que despertar a Louis y volver a ver las paredes levantarse en torno a él. Se inclinó y lo besó suavemente sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez.

Sentándose, Harry tocó suavemente la mejilla de Louis antes de llamarlo en voz baja. Le tomó un par de intentos, pero finalmente los ojos de Louis se abrieron fácilmente. El hombre estaba sexy adormilado y confundido. Harry vio cómo Louis parpadeó un par de veces y luego se dio cuenta de su postura y se apartó.

Harry ocultó el dolor que le causó esta acción, pero entendía por qué lo había hecho Louis.

—Umm. —Hasta su voz era sexy como el infierno cuando acababa de despertar. Harry estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la sonrisa en su cara—. Siento haberme quedado dormido sobre ti. No volverá a suceder. —Harry vio cómo el color rosa bañaba las mejillas de Louis y se negaba a mirarlo.

—No hay problema. Puedes dormirte sobre mí en cualquier momento que quieras. —¡Mierda! ¿Ahora por qué infiernos iba y decía eso? No había nada como agitar una bandera roja delante de un toro, ¿no es así?

Louis se giró y lo miró fijamente con los ojos estrechados, obviamente tratando de decidir si estaba bromeando o no.

—Sí, claro. Lo recordaré —dijo con los dientes apretados antes de bloquear el reposabrazos entre ellos y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Luego se volvió para mirar por la ventana e ignoró por completo a Harry el resto de vuelo.

(...)

Lou estaba furioso consigo mismo. No tenía la intención de haberse quedado dormido sobre Harry, pero tenía que admitir ante sí mismo que había sido el mejor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo, aunque solo hubiesen sido un par de horas. Odiaba que Harry hiciese una broma por el hecho de que se hubiera quedado dormido sobre él.

Era obvio que él no le importaba al hombre que estaba destinado a ser su compañero, el hombre junto al que estaba destinado a vivir.

¡Mierda! Si los últimos diez años no le habían dicho lo mismo, entonces Lou no sabía qué lo haría.

De pie y agarrando su bolsa del armario que tenía sobre la cabeza, Lou miró al hombre que tenía frente a él. Harry medía casi un metro noventa y cinco, y tenía el pelo tan negro como la noche y unos ojos azules como el pacífico que derretían el corazón de Lou cada vez que los miraba. En ese momento estaba mirando la parte posterior del cuello de Harry y podía ver lo que pensaba era la punta de un tatuaje que salía por el cuello de su camisa.

Lou sentía curiosidad por saber qué escondía su compañero debajo de la camisa. No sabía que Harry tenía tatuajes, pero esa solo era otra de las muchas cosas que no sabía de él. Harry se giró como si pudiera sentir los ojos de Lou en su cuello, lo que le dio a Lou la oportunidad perfecta para estudiar la cara del hombre que amaba. La permanente barba de tres días cubría las mejillas de Harry.

No podía creer lo sexy que se veía Harry con sus mejillas con barba. Lou no había mirado a ningún hombre recién afeitado durante los últimos diez años, no le llamaban la atención. Le gustaba la sensación de aspereza bajo sus dedos. No es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de sentir la piel y el vello de Harry en sus dedos muy a menudo.

Los pensamientos de Lou fueron interrumpidos por un duro empujón detrás de él. Tropezando hacia adelante, se dio cuenta de que Harry ya no estaba allí y el resto de los pasajeros estaban esperando que él se moviera para que todos pudieran salir. Harry lo estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta del avión con una curiosa expresión en su rostro.

Decidiendo ignorar la pregunta sin respuesta, Lou siguió detrás de Harry mientras se abrían paso por el pasillo dentro del aeropuerto principal. Fueron por la escalera a la planta baja, donde recogieron su equipaje. No estaban totalmente seguros de cuánto tiempo iban a estar aquí, así que ambos habían preparado una pequeña maleta con ropa suficiente para una semana.

Bajando por la escalera mecánica, Lou notó a un hombre alto con un cartel con los nombres 'Holland y Richmond'. Le dio un codazo a Harry y señaló en dirección al hombre. Cambiaron su rumbo y se dirigieron hacia él.

Una vez que llegaron hasta el atractivo hombre, éste extendió la mano a Harry.

—Liam Anderson, Beta de la manada Atherton. Bienvenidos a Cairns.

Harry le estrechó la mano.

—Harry Richmond, Beta de la manada Leyburn. Gracias por invitarnos. Este es Louis Holland, hermano del Alfa.

Liam hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, luego pasó los ojos arriba y abajo de todo el cuerpo de Lou antes de extender su mano.

—Encantado de conocerte Louis. —La voz de Liam había bajado varias octavas.

Lou sacudió su mano y giró la cabeza a un lado, presentándose al lobo más fuerte. Si el otro hombre le sostenía la mano un poco más de lo necesario, Lou no iba a decir nada.

—Encantado de conocerte también. Por favor llámame Lou, todo el mundo lo hace.

Lou escuchó un gruñido bajo proveniente del hombre que estaba de pie junto a él.

En cuanto se fijó en el furioso lobo levantó una ceja.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ninguno. —Harry apretó los dientes antes de girar y dirigirse a recoger las maletas.

—Lo siento, no quería perjudicarte —dijo Liam riendo mientras permanecía junto a Lou y veían a Harry atravesar el aeropuerto.

—No te preocupes, no lo hiciste. Harry no me quiere —contestó Lou en voz baja.

—Bien. Eso significa que estás disponible —dijo Liam con una amplia sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

Lou se ruborizó.

—Ya veremos —dijo, y se giró hacia Harry que volvía con sus bolsas.

—Vamos —gruñó Harry.

Siguieron a Liam mientras los guiaba de la terminal al aparcamiento. Se detuvieron junto a un oscuro Mitsubishi. Era difícil saber el color exacto del coche debido a lo avanzado de la hora. Liam guardó sus maletas en el maletero.

—Ahora, ¿alguno de vosotros se marea en coche? —preguntó.

—No, que yo sepa, ¿por qué? —respondió Harry.

Liam se limitó a sonreírlos.

—Ya lo veréis.

Harry abrió la puerta trasera y esperó para que Lou se metiera. Alzó las cejas intrigado, pero no respondió.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Lou se metió en el coche, sin embargo no esperaba que Harry se metiera detrás de él. Se deslizó en el asiento y se encontró con Harry sentado tras el asiento de Liam.

Era bastante obvio que Harry no quería que Lou se sentara en la parte de delante, cerca de Liam. Lo que no entendía era por qué. Harry había dejado claro como el día que no lo quería, así que ¿por qué le importaba si alguien más lo hacía?

Pensando que nunca entendería a su pareja, Lou se sentó y miró el paisaje, ya que habían salido del aeropuerto y estaban atravesando los suburbios de Cairns. Después de unos veinte minutos, Liam miró sobre su hombro.

—¿Estáis listos para esto?

—¿Estamos listos para qué exactamente? —preguntó Lou con sospecha.

—El Gillies —respondió Liam con una sonrisa.

El Gillies resultó ser un puerto de montaña en un tramo de carretera de una longitud de cerca de veinte kilómetros. Había doscientos sesenta y tres giros en esa corta distancia y se elevaba ochocientos metros.

Lou sintió cada uno de los giros, y en el momento en que llegaron al tramo recto de la carretera, se sentía decididamente verde. Fue una experiencia totalmente nueva para él. Harry, por otro lado, se veía bien. «¡Hijo de puta!»

Otros veinte minutos más tarde, llegaron a Atherton.

—No estoy seguro de si os han informado de ello, pero os quedaréis en mi casa durante vuestra estancia. —Harry gruñó a su lado y Lou le palmeó ligeramente el brazo.

—Ya basta.

Harry simplemente lo ignoró y continuó gruñendo en voz baja. Pronto se detuvo en la entrada de una casa estándar.

—No es mucho, pero es mi casa. Vamos a por vuestras cosas y os dejaré que os acomodéis —dijo Liam cuando apagó el coche y salió.

Después de haber cerrado la puerta, Lou estiró su mano y sujetó a Harry durante un segundo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema exactamente?

—No me gusta —respondió brevemente Harry.

—¿Por qué infiernos no te gusta? A mí me parece agradable.

—Por eso no me gusta. —Y con esa breve respuesta, Harry retiró el brazo de las manos de Lou y salió del coche.

Lou sacudió la cabeza. Dios, el hombre iba a volverlo loco. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que Harry estaba celoso, pero no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Decidiendo hacer caso omiso de esa pregunta en ese momento, Lou salió del coche y caminó hacia la parte trasera para tomar el equipaje antes de seguir a Liam por el camino hasta la puerta.

El interior de la casa estaba decorado como las típicas casas de soltero, colores oscuros, televisión de pantalla plana, sillones de cuero. Había un par de cuadros colgados de las paredes y algunas fotos dispersas. Liam los condujo por un pasillo y señaló dónde dormirían.

Una vez que Lou dejó su equipaje en su habitación, Liam les mostró dónde estaban el cuarto de baño, aseo y cocina.

Tratando de ignorar el calor que venía del cuerpo justo detrás de él, Lou dio un paso adelante. Por desgracia, ese gesto lo puso más cerca de Liam, y Harry comenzó a gruñir de nuevo.

—En este momento, creo que voy a ir a ducharme y a la cama. Ha sido un infierno de día. —Lou se volvió y tuvo que empujar a Harry para salir de la cocina, ya que se había puesto en su camino.

Lou fue a su habitación, abrió la cremallera de la maleta y tomó su kit de afeitado. Agarró la toalla que tenía a los pies de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Puso a calentar el agua hasta que se desvistió. Cogiendo lo que necesitaba, se metió bajo el agua ya caliente.

Mientras estaba allí, con las manos contra la pared de azulejos, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza, Lou se sintió relajado por primera vez en todo el día, a excepción de su siesta en el avión. Permitió que el agua se llevara la tensión de sus músculos y el dolor de sus entrañas. Después de estar varios minutos de pie, quieto y disfrutando del agua, pensó que era mejor terminar. Sacó su champú y gel de baño y se lavó. Salió de la ducha cinco minutos más tarde.

Se secó y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras recogía su ropa y kit de afeitado y volvía a su habitación. La suerte quiso que tan pronto como salió del baño, Harry entrara por el pasillo. Se quedaron congelados mirándose uno al otro hasta que Harry apartó sus ojos y entró en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Bueno, sé cómo te sientes —murmuró en voz baja Lou mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Colocó su ropa junto a la maleta y puso la toalla en un gancho detrás de la puerta antes de meterse en la cama.

Se deslizó dentro de las sábanas limpias y cálidas. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara mientras se quedaba dormido lentamente.


	5. Capítulo 4

Harry estaba en la cocina con el Beta de Atherton cuando vio que Louis salía de su habitación. Giró su atención hacia el hombre que tenía la espalda apoyada contra una silla de la cocina, le enseñó los dientes y volvió a gruñir.

—Mantente alejado de Louis —dijo entre los dientes apretados.

—¿Por qué demonios iba a hacerlo? Es lindo y está disponible. —Liam metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, poniendo a la vista de Harry el considerable bulto que escondía en su interior. Harry retiró la mirada del sonriente Beta y volvió a gruñir. Parecía estar haciéndolo un montón de veces últimamente, debía estar aterrorizando a todo el que lo viera.

—No está disponible. —Harry sabía que era mentira tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, pero no podía tragárselas. Liam solo continuó mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—¿En serio? Porque según el hombre en cuestión, está disponible.

—Bueno, no lo está. Así que mantén tu polla en los pantalones mientras estemos aquí. —Con eso, Harry salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de poder llegar, la visión más hermosa que había visto salió del cuarto de baño en medio de una nube de vapor.

Harry tuvo que tragar saliva para evitar pararse y decirle a la visión lo que pensaba. Louis se quedó inmóvil, con el pecho desnudo y ligeramente húmedo de la ducha, su piel dorada resplandecía con la luz baja del pasillo. Harry pasó los ojos por el suave rastro de pelo castaño que iba desde el vientre hacia la toalla envuelta precariamente en su cintura.

Dio un involuntario paso hacia adelante, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, retiró los ojos de su compañero y se refugió en su habitación.

Harry se recostó contra la puerta haciendo que se cerrara de golpe tras él. Su pecho jadeaba, su polla estaba dura y empujaba contra los confines de su pantalón.

Abrió su botón y tiró de la bragueta hacia abajo. La mano de Harry se sumergió en su ropa interior y sacó su dolorida longitud, bombeándola con furia. Imágenes de su pareja casi desnuda jugaban en su mente como si se estuvieran repitiendo a cámara lenta. Una media docena de golpes después, Harry aulló cuando su orgasmo lo golpeó y su polla estalló con cuerdas de color blanco perla que se estrellaron contra su pecho y su mano.

Las piernas de Harry cedieron y se desplomó en el suelo debajo de él, de nuevo todavía duro frente a la puerta. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a durar una semana con su compañero si el hombre le enviaba ese tipo de reacción a su cuerpo? ¿A quién quería engañar? Tendría suerte si duraba un día más.

(...)

Liam sonrío mientras veía al alto Beta de Leyburn irse a la habitación. Había sabido que los dos hombres eran compañeros al segundo de conocerlos. Era un regalo de nacimiento, podía reconocer una pareja después de ver a ambos. No sabía por qué Harry y Lou aún no se habían acoplado, pero tenía la intención de hacer todo lo posible para rectificar esa situación.

Si encima molestaba al Beta con su supuesto interés en Lou, entonces mejor. Iba a ser sin duda una semana interesante.

(...)

Harry nunca había pasado peor noche en toda su vida. Después de toda la tensión del viaje y su orgasmo explosivo por la noche, había esperado dormir. En su lugar, yació en una cama extraña mirando al techo durante toda la noche. El ligero aroma de su compañero le llegaba desde la habitación de al lado. Harry se hizo dos pajas más durante la noche con la esperanza de que finalmente se relajara lo suficiente para dormir un poco.

Renunció a tener cualquier rato decente de sueño a las cinco y media, por lo que decidió salir a correr y ver el pueblo. Saliendo de la cama, usó el baño antes de buscar en su maleta su traje para correr. Una vez vestido con sus pantalones cortos de footing y un top de deporte en la parte superior, se ató las zapatillas y salió en silencio de la casa. El hecho de que él no pudiera dormir, no significaba que los demás no lo hicieran.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él. Se puso en pie en medio del patio y comenzó a hacer estiramientos y ejercicios de calentamiento mientras soplaba un frío viento. El frío no afectaba a los hombres lobo tanto como a los humanos, ya que su temperatura era mayor.

Terminando sus ejercicios, Harry salió del patio y del camino. No tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, solo sabía que tenía que alejarse por un tiempo. Respirar el aire fresco y limpio del bosque cercano era estimulante e hizo que su lobo se revolviera en su interior, queriendo correr también. La luna estaría llena en dos noches y la pasarían aquí, con la manada de Atherton.

Harry giró en varias calles laterales antes de llegar finalmente a lo que parecía ser la calle principal del pueblo. Echó un vistazo a las tiendas del camino mientras pasaba corriendo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que había dentro. Siguió todo el camino hasta lo que parecía el final del pueblo y en unos enormes campos de caña de azúcar, se dio la vuelta.

El sol estaba saliendo por el este sobre el campo, y la vista era espectacular. Harry hizo una pausa en su carrera y se quedó mirando el cielo cuando cambió de un gris oscuro a un rosa sucio y luego a un azul claro. «A Louis le encantaría esta vista». Harry trató de cortar el pensamiento de raíz, pero sabía que era cierto.

Cuando era más joven, Louis nunca salía de casa sin una cámara, y le hubiera encantado la vista del sol saliendo sobre las cañas de azúcar.

Harry suspiró. Incluso aunque trataba de aclarar su mente y olvidar el hecho de que su compañero estaba tan cerca, parecía que Louis nunca se alejaba de sus pensamientos. Esa era la forma en que había sido durante los últimos diez años y Harry no creía que fuera a cambiar a corto plazo, no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara algunas veces.

Empezó a correr de nuevo hacia la casa, sus músculos se habían enfriado por su parada prolongada, por lo que hizo varias carreras cortas para continuar. Después de la séptima, Harry volvió a casa de Liam. Se paró de nuevo en el césped y se puso a estirar sus ahora doloridos músculos de las piernas, para evitar los calambres.

Después de diez minutos de estiramientos, Harry miró hacia arriba y vio a Louis asomándose por la cortina de la sala de estar. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que le había visto, soltó la cortina. Decidió hacer caso omiso de ello, era demasiado temprano como para comenzar con Louis, por lo que fue por el camino a la puerta principal. Agarró el tirador y empujó hacia afuera esperando abrir la puerta. En su lugar, se mantuvo obstinadamente cerrada, lo que hizo que chocara de cara contra la puerta.

Harry maldijo mientras se agarraba la nariz, y al instante una llamarada de dolor hizo llorar sus ojos. Retiró su mano, agradecido de no estar sangrando, y maldiciendo golpeó otra vez la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se abrió con Louis de pie al otro lado, con la mano cubriendo su boca, tratando de ocultar su diversión. Sin embargo sus ojos lo decían todo, estaban iluminados con una alegría reprimida. La alegría le sentaba bien a Louis.

—Ni una palabra —gruñó Harry.

—No he dicho nada —dijo Louis con humor. Harry fue hacia la sala antes de oír la risa burbujeando detrás de él. No podía dejar de sonreír, su compañero era feliz en ese momento, así que para qué iba a discutir, aunque pareciera un idiota.

Agarrando su kit de afeitar, Harry se dirigió al cuarto de baño con ducha con el cuerpo sudoroso. Una vez que terminó, agarró la toalla que había colocado en la tapa del inodoro y se secó. Se puso unos bóxers y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

De pie frente al espejo, puso ambas manos a los lados del lavabo y se quedó mirando su reflejo. Su pelo negro como el carbón mojado por la ducha, parecía como si hubiera pasado sus manos a través de él constantemente. Sus profundos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada preocupados, como si fueran alguno de los mares más tempestuosos.

Levantó una mano y la pasó por su mejilla sin afeitar. Sabía que a Louis le gustaba con vello. Era algo que le había dicho hacía diez años, y a Harry no le importaba llevarlo así. Si a Louis le gustaba, iba a hacer todo lo posible, incluso lo más mínimo, para hacerlo feliz. Seriamente, dejar crecer un poco el vello facial para que lo viera su compañero una vez al mes en las reuniones de la manada en luna llena, no era algo que le costara hacer.

Los bordes del tatuaje que tenía grabado en su espalda desde hacía muchos años, atraparon su mirada. El tatuaje era un recordatorio constante de lo que se suponía que tuvo, y a lo que había renunciado. Lo había mantenido oculto de todo el mundo, por lo que se aseguraba que nadie estuviera detrás de él cuando cambiaba e incluso cuando iba a una ciudad diferente para hacer un trabajo. Ni siquiera Alex, su mejor amigo, y uno de los mejores artistas de tatuajes del estado, conocía ese tatuaje.

Alejándose del lavabo, Harry se echó una última mirada antes de recoger sus cosas y salir del cuarto de baño. Cuidando de mantener su espalda fuera de la vista de cualquiera, Louis o Liam, Harry corrió a su habitación.

Vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul, Harry se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y conocer el plan del día. Entró en la cocina y encontró sospechoso que inmediatamente la conversación entre Louis y Liam se cortara abruptamente con su llegada. Miró a Louis, pero este seguía estando tranquilo mirando a la tostada que tenía en un plato frente a él. Sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban enrojeciendo.

—Buenos días —dijo ásperamente, mientras tomaba una taza de café y se sentaba. Tomó un sorbo de su café sin retirar sus ojos de las mejillas ruborizadas de su compañero. Se preguntó de qué demonios habían estado hablando para causar esa reacción en Louis.

Finalmente retiró sus ojos y se fijó en Liam, que en ese momento lo estaba mirando. Harry gruñó. Liam parecía sacar lo peor de él y a Harry no le gustaba. Liam se rió y se produjo un movimiento bajo la mesa unos segundos después, antes de que Harry recibiera una patada en la espinilla.

—Argh... mierda, eso duele. ¿Quién diablos me dio una patada y por qué? —Harry se inclinó para frotar la pierna donde le habían pegado.

Liam se rió a carcajadas y Harry volvió a gruñir. No veía nada divertido. En cuanto a Louis, se dio cuenta de que el rosa de sus mejillas se había convertido en rojo y se negaba a mirarle a los ojos. Harry respiró hondo para calmarse. Una vez que supo que podía hablar con una voz razonable, se volvió hacia Liam.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan mientras estamos aquí? —le preguntó.

Sofocando su risa, a Liam le tomó un minuto recomponerse lo suficiente como para ser capaz de responder.

—Como puedes imaginar, al ser Ben el Alfa de todas las manadas de Australia, es un hombre muy ocupado. En este momento está con tres Alfas en una reunión de emergencia convocada por él. Por eso estáis conmigo en vez de estar invitados en casa del Alfa.

Harry podía entenderlo. No sabía cómo podía Alex ser el Alfa de su manada. Debía ser aun mucho más difícil, ser el Alfa de todas las manadas de Australia.

—Así que siento decir que la reunión que habíamos establecido para hoy se ha aplazado, al menos hasta mañana, dependiendo de cómo vayan sus reuniones de hoy —continuó Liam.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, podía entender que el Alfa tuviera cosas más importantes que su reunión, al fin y al cabo ellos solo buscaban información.

—Entones, ¿qué haremos nosotros hoy? —Louis decidió unirse finalmente a la conversación.

—Supongo que lo que queráis. Podéis pasar aquí todo el día o podéis conducir mi camión e ir a explorar la zona. Las mesetas son realmente hermosas y habéis sido invitados a uniros a nuestra manada y correr con nosotros en la luna llena. —Liam hizo una pausa mientras miraba su reloj—. Desafortunadamente, tengo que irme a trabajar. Las llaves de la camioneta están allí y hay una llave de la casa en el mismo llavero. —Liam apuntó a una pequeña fila de ganchos encima de un armario de cocina. Había varios juegos de llaves colgando de lado a lado.

Liam se levantó de la mesa y fue a la pila, donde lavó la taza de café y el plato antes de secarse las manos.

Agarró uno de los juegos de llaves de los ganchos y se despidió cuando salió de la cocina. Harry no tardó en oír la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

Cuando el silencio se apoderó de la casa, Harry se dio cuenta de que acababan de dejarle a solas con su pareja de manera privada. Tan duro como había estado, con Louis a su lado mientras conducía y en el avión, al menos había podido mantener las manos en sí mismo, porque o las tenía en el volante, o estaban en un lugar muy público. Sin embargo, ahora estaban en una casa, a solas, con superficies planas, sofás y camas. Harry se echó hacia atrás con un gemido, pensando en poner a Louis en cualquiera de estos últimos, todo desnudo y deseoso. Se empujó hacia atrás de la mesa tan rápido que su silla cayó al suelo tras él, y Harry permaneció quieto, respirando con dificultad mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Louis colocó una mano sobre su brazo.

—Oye Hazz, ¿estás bien? —Harry sacudió la cabeza. Su piel se sentía como si hubiera sido quemada por la suave caricia de Louis. Su lobo se sentía encerrado en su interior, tratando desesperadamente de llegar hasta su compañero.

Harry gimió y lo agarró.

Tomó la mano de Louis de donde descansaba en su brazo y tiró del hombre de la silla en la que estaba, hasta sus brazos. Puso una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo abrazó mientras devoraba los labios más suaves de la historia. Louis gimió en su boca antes de que Harry sintiera sus brazos envolverle el cuello. Lamiendo el labio inferior de Louis, el hombre se abrió a él. Harry invadió su boca como si fuera el último suministro de agua para un moribundo.

Harry enredó su lengua con la de su compañero, explorando todo, dientes, encías, lengua y labios.

Louis sabía a ambrosía, con un toque de café, y Harry no tenía suficiente. Era la primera vez en diez años que se había entregado a sus sentimientos y besaba a Louis, y el hombre sabía igual de bien que la última vez que lo habían hecho. Y con ese pensamiento, todas las razones para mantenerlo lejos regresaron. Harry movió las manos, tomó los brazos envueltos en su cuello y empujó al hombre.

Louis gimió cuando se separaron y trató de acercarse de nuevo, echando una mano a su cuello para acercarlo.

—¡No! —Harry soltó un gruñido y Louis se detuvo. —Esto no debería haber ocurrido.

Vio cómo la mirada de esperanza y felicidad de su pareja se desvanecía. Los labios rojos de Louis, hinchados por el beso, se fruncieron en un ceño, y la luz pareció apagarse de sus ojos. Harry se volvió y se alejó, si no, no habría manera de que pudiese evitar arrastrar a Louis a su habitación y hacerlo suyo para siempre. Cerró la puerta tras él con frustración.

Harry sabía que lo que había hecho, posiblemente habría matado cualquier sentimiento que Louis pudiese tener por él todavía, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, y se sentó en una silla frente al porche. Enterró su cara entre las manos. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no las hizo caso.


	6. Capítulo 5

Louis se sentó en la sala de estar mirando por la ventana. Vio el día transcurrir lentamente. Harry no había entrado y no iban a explorar juntos las mesetas, como Liam había sugerido. En su lugar, Lou se sentó en silencio, con la mente sorprendentemente en blanco mientras veía el sol subir y bajar. Las sombras de la habitación se alargaron y Lou pensó distraídamente que Liam debería volver pronto.

No había comido nada desde el desayuno, ya que no creía ser capaz de mantenerlo abajo. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse un poco más tarde y una garganta aclararse, Lou retiró la vista de una lagartija que había tomado como residencia el exterior de la ventana.

Mirando hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que Liam estaba allí de pie con una expresión perpleja en su cara.

—¿Todo bien?

—Ajá. —Lou no sabía qué más decir. ¿Debería decirle a Liam lo solo que había estado durante los últimos diez años? ¿Debería decirle que hoy había muerto interiormente cuando su compañero lo rechazó una vez más? ¿O que había estado sentado todo el día y no tenía idea de dónde había ido Harry? ¿O tal vez debería decirle que quería que lo llevara a su habitación y lo jodiera hasta dejarlo sin cerebro, ya que parecía que no lo quería nadie más?

Lou no pudo conseguir que ninguna de esas cosas pasara por sus labios, por lo que solo siguió sentado en silencio.

—Bien, aunque te conozco desde hace menos de veinticuatro horas, puedo decir que estás lleno de mierda. —Lou asintió con la cabeza aceptando ese hecho—. Vamos, estoy muerto de hambre y conozco un pequeño restaurante de pizzas.

Lou no tenía ganas de ir, pero no tuvo mucha opción cuando Liam se acercó y literalmente lo arrastró de la silla. Lou se rió entre dientes cuando chocaron y Liam se giró alrededor de él y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

—Vendrás conmigo, te guste o no, aunque te tenga que empujar todo el camino. —Los labios de Lou se retorcieron, tratando de sonreír.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar al hombre que tenía detrás y levantó una ceja con desafío. Liam caminó hasta él y lo empujó por la espalda de nuevo.

Lou salió disparado varios metros hasta que pudo parar. Lo repitió varias veces hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal. Liam abrió la puerta y empujó a Lou a través de ella.

Se rió cuando tropezó y casi cayó hacia abajo. Su tropiezo llegó a un abrupto final cuando una gran mano lo sujetó agarrando su brazo. Lou se volvió, esperando ver a Liam tras él una vez más, pero se encontró cara a cara con Harry. La risa murió en su garganta y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Arrancó su brazo del agarre de Harry no queriendo que el hombre que había roto su corazón una vez más, lo tocara.

Lou dio un paso atrás a propósito hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance, se volvió y se dirigió al coche de Liam. Las cerraduras estaban desactivadas y Lou abrió la puerta, se metió en el asiento del copiloto y cerró de golpe la puerta tras él. Ni una sola vez miró al hombre que estaba de pie como una roca mirándolo.

Liam se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó el coche.

—No sé lo que ha pasado hoy entre los dos, pero ¿podías por favor tratar de no desquitarte con mi pobre bebé indefenso?

Lou se echó a reír al escuchar que llamaba bebé al coche.

—Sí, lo siento por eso. Tu bebé está a salvo. —Lou se puso su cinturón de seguridad y se acomodó para el corto trayecto hasta el restaurante. A pesar de lo que había pensado anteriormente, estaba deseando salir. Hubiera preferido que fuera con Harry, pero los mendigos no podían elegir.

Cinco minutos después, se detuvieron frente a una pequeña y típica pizzería. Solo tenía una docena de mesas y la mitad estaban llenas. El lugar parecía hacer un gran negocio con los pedidos para llevar, ya que había varias personas esperando sus órdenes y varios más esperando turno.

Un camarero les mostró su mesa antes de entregarles un menú a cada uno. Escaneó la larga lista de pizzas que tenía el lugar. Lou decidió tomar su favorita, la de barbacoa, para amantes de la carne. Una vez que sus órdenes fueron tomadas y las bebidas llegaron, Lou se sentó y trató de no sentirse incómodo cuando Liam se le quedó mirando.

—¿Qué? —gruñó cuando no pudo manejar el silencio por más tiempo.

Liam se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, solo me preguntaba si querrías decirme lo que ha pasado hoy entre tu pareja y tú.

Lou se sintió como si el aire hubiera sido retirado de su interior, no podía respirar. Ya era bastante malo no ser lo suficientemente bueno para su compañero, ahora el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado también lo sabría. El aliento que había estado llevando a bocanadas a su cuerpo le hacía sentirse mareado. No fue sino hasta que Lou sintió posarse con suavidad la palma de una mano en su mejilla, que se dio cuenta que había estado sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—Está bien, ya sabes —dijo Liam con suavidad y movió la mano para dejarla en la mesa entre ellos.

Lou negó con la cabeza una vez más.

—No, no lo está. Ese hombre no es mi compañero. No me quiere y eso es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto.

Liam asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, pero estoy aquí por si alguna vez quieres hablar.

—Gracias. ¿Te importa si cambiamos de tema por algo un poco menos deprimente? —preguntó Lou.

—Claro, ¿me dices cuánto tengo que esperar para tenerte desnudo? —preguntó Liam con una cara seria.

A Lou se le cayó la mandíbula y luego rompió a reír cuando Liam movió las cejas sugestivamente, una enorme sonrisa cubría su rostro.

A medida que su risa se apagaba, la pizza fue servida. La pareja se acomodó para disfrutar de su comida.

(...)

Una vez más, Harry tuvo una de las peores noches de su vida. Louis y Liam habían regresado dos horas después de salir a cenar una pizza la noche anterior.

¿Desde cuándo hacían falta dos horas para tomar una pizza? Harry había pasado todo ese tiempo caminando por la sala de estar maldiciéndose a sí mismo en silencio por ser un tonto.

Cuando la pareja pasó finalmente a través de la puerta, riendo y cayendo uno sobre el otro, Harry permaneció allí, gruñendo. Louis lo miró antes de lanzarle una pizza y tomar rumbo a su habitación. Liam negó con la cabeza antes de que también lo dejara.

Harry se comió la pizza por el mero hecho de que era un hombre lobo y no era una buena idea estar todo el día sin comer. Una vez que terminó, la pizza se asentó como un peso de plomo en su estómago por el resto de la noche.

Dando la vuelta, se fue a la cama a las diez. Louis no había salido de la habitación el resto de la noche.

La falta de sueño de la noche anterior ayudó a Harry a sucumbir a la oscuridad con relativa rapidez. Se despertó menos de una hora después, con la respiración pesada y encontrando su pecho cubierto de su simiente pegajosa. Gimió al recordar el sueño que había tenido.

Harry se despertó dos veces más a lo largo de la noche, por lo que cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente estaba agotado. No era la primera vez que había tenido un sueño húmedo desde que había encontrado a su compañero. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que había pasado tres veces en la misma noche.

Decidió renunciar a correr por la mañana, porque no tenía energía. En su lugar, mientras el resto de la casa estaba relativamente tranquila, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Puso el agua a calentar mientras pasaba la máquina de afeitar por su barba para mantener el vello con una longitud razonable.

Una vez satisfecho con el resultado, entró en la ducha caliente y se quedó allí durante varios minutos, dejando que el agua recorriese su agotado cuerpo. Por último, se movió tomando el jabón, hizo espuma con sus manos y se frotó la ingle y el pecho, limpiando cualquier resto de semen seco que quedara en su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo suficientemente limpio, Harry apagó el agua. Se secó, abrió la puerta del baño y comprobó el pasillo antes de apresurarse a su habitación. Con todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, no quería que Louis viera su espalda.

Una vez que estuvo vestido, Harry se dirigió a la cocina, notó que nadie más parecía haberse levantado. Hizo café y se sirvió una taza antes de ir a la mesa a esperar que Louis y Liam se despertaran.

Harry estaba despistado pensando, cuando Liam entró en la cocina media hora más tarde.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondió Harry—. ¿Será hoy nuestra reunión con el Alfa Taylor por fin?

—Sí. Ben me llamó anoche para confirmar la reunión, está prevista para las ocho y media de esta mañana. Ya que tengo que ir a trabajar, os dejaré allí, pero no puedo recogeros cuando termine vuestra reunión, por lo que podéis coger mi coche y seguirme hasta allí, así podréis volver cuando lo necesitéis —le informó Liam.

—Suena bien. —Mirando su reloj, se estaba preguntando si alguien debería ir a despertar a Louis, cuando el hombre entró en la cocina. Llevaba solo un par de pantalones cortos, su pelo estaba aplastado y todavía tenía una línea donde había estado presionado contra la almohada. Personalmente, Harry pensó que jamás lo había visto mejor.

Se tragó otro gruñido ante la idea de que Liam viera tanta piel desnuda de su pareja, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a ser posesivo. Louis fue directamente al café. Una vez que hubo tomado el primer par de tragos, se volvió al frente. Al ver que tanto Liam como Harry lo estaban mirando, Louis se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Ups —susurró antes de poner el café en la mesa y volver a la habitación.

Liam se rió. Harry se quedó mirando al hombre que estaba sentado ante la mesa. Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea. Louis volvió diez minutos más tarde. Harry no sabía si estar agradecido o no, de que su compañero estuviera ahora vestido.

Media hora más tarde, salieron y se dirigieron a la casa del Alfa. Louis no habló con él durante los quince minutos de viaje. Harry aparcó el sedan al lado de Liam y salieron.

—Os presentaré al Alfa y después, por desgracia, me tendré que ir a trabajar —dijo Liam andando y conduciéndolos a ambos a la casa.

El lugar era más pequeño que el que Louis compartía con sus hermanos, pero se suponía que el Alfa Pannaeth no compartía su casa con otros seis hombres. Liam tocó el timbre al pararse frente a la entrada. La puerta tenía tres paneles de cristal intrincado. En el centro, se podía ver un gran lobo negro aullando a la luna. En el fondo, y extendidos por los otros dos paneles, estaba su manada. Harry nunca había visto un vidrio tan impresionante.

Seguía mirando la imagen cuando la puerta se abrió. El hombre de la puerta medía por lo menos un metro noventa y cinco. Tenía que tener treinta y tantos años, hombros anchos, pelo corto de color marrón casi negro y penetrantes ojos azules.

—Buenos días, Ben. —Harry oyó que Liam saludaba al hombre. No había ninguna duda de que este hombre era el Alfa Pannaeth, el poder emanaba de él.

—Hey Liam, vamos, entrad —dijo el Alfa con voz profunda dando un paso atrás y permitiéndoles la entrada a su casa. Ben los llevó atravesando toda la casa a la oficina.

Una vez allí, Liam los presentó.

—Alfa Taylor, este es Harry Richmond, Beta de la manada Leyburn y Louis Holland, hermano del Alfa.

Harry le dio la mano al Alfa y ladeó la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello como un signo de sumisión ante el hombre que tenía frente a él. El Alfa Taylor se tocó suavemente el cuello en reconocimiento.

—Encantado de conocerte, Harry.

—Igualmente Alfa —respondió Harry.

—Por favor, llámame Ben. No me gustan las formalidades a menos que sean absolutamente necesarias.

—Gracias, Ben —dijo Harry mientras Ben se acercaba a Louis. Cuando Louis expuso su cuello al otro hombre, Harry tuvo un momento duro de lucha consigo mismo y el gruñido que quería escapar de sus labios. Realmente no le gustaba que su compañero expusiera su cuello a nadie más que a él.

Ben los llevó hasta un conjunto de sofás de cuero que estaba a un lado en su oficina y se sentaron todos. Liam se despidió y se marchó a trabajar.

—Ahora, decidme qué ha pasado con los miembros de vuestra manada.


	7. Capítulo 6

¿Por dónde empezar? Lou suponía que el principio era tan bueno como cualquier otra cosa. En cuanto recibieron la orden de empezar, comenzó a contar la historia.

—Hace nueve meses, mi hermano Marcus se reunió con su compañero, Brian. Después de algunos contratiempos, se aparearon y han sido felices desde entonces.

Ben asintió con la cabeza para que continuara.

—Hace dos semanas, Brian enfermó. Apenas podía retener nada, vomitaba constantemente debido al olor de ciertos alimentos, y su piel se volvió más sensible. Queda de más decir que todos estábamos muy preocupados. La semana pasada, una pareja de nuestra manada vino de visita después de enterarse de la enfermedad de Brian. Tegan y su compañero Mitchell, explicaron cómo habían llegado a ser los guardianes del sobrino de Mitchell. Puedes imaginar la sorpresa de todas nuestras caras cuando Mitchell nos informó que su hermano Lucas había dado luz a un niño.

Ben sonrió.

—Sí, creo que noticias como esa pueden ser una sorpresa. Hablé con tu hermano brevemente la semana pasada y me dio tanta información como pudo por teléfono. —Ben mantenía contacto visual con Lou mientras hablaba.

Giró sus ojos a Harry y continuó.

—Estoy muy complacido de que pueda confiar en su Beta para que traiga toda esta información en su lugar.

—Gracias, Ben. Alex y yo somos amigos desde hace más de veinte años y confío en él con mi vida, igual que él lo hace. Hubiese venido él mismo si no fuera por todo el trabajo que tiene.

Lou se desinfló un poco con eso. No le gustaba oír que Harry podía confiar en Alex con su vida, pero obviamente no en su compañero.

—Entiendo, y espero ponerme al día con Alex en la próxima reunión de Alfas. Ahora a los negocios, supongo que tenéis preguntas.

Lou se echó a reír, no podía evitarlo.

—Se podría decir eso Alfa. El resto de mis hermanos y sus compañeros están también muy ansiosos por saber las respuestas.

Ben frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tienen que ver el resto de tus hermanos con todo esto? ¿No estáis solamente preocupados por Marcus y Brian?

Lou sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, estamos preocupados por Marcus y Brian, pero mis hermanos, Alex y Simon y sus compañeros, Jason y Zack, también tienen un poco miedo, como podrás imaginar.

Ben se quedó pensando cuando Lou dejó de hablar.

—Vamos a ver si me he enterado correctamente. ¿Todos tus hermanos son gays? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Tú también eres gay, Louis?

—Llámame Lou, por favor, todo el mundo lo hace —respondió Lou mirando a Harry, pero el otro hombre estaba mirando directamente al Alfa, su rostro era una máscara, sin mostrar el menor atisbo de emoción. Ben estaba mirándolo esperando su respuesta—. Y para responder a tu pregunta, sí, también soy gay.

—Bueno, esto es interesante. ¿Por casualidad, también estás acoplado?

Lou se encogió ante la pregunta, no fue su intención, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—No, Ben, no tengo pareja. —Se negó a mirar de nuevo a Harry.

—Nunca había oído hablar de una familia en la que todos los hermanos fueran gays. Eso es muy interesante. —Lou estaba confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver que toda su familia fuera homosexual? 

Debía haber estado mirando tan confundido como se sentía.

—Se cree que la población gay de Australia, es de aproximadamente el tres por ciento. En comparación, entre los hombres lobo es mucho menor. Tal vez uno de cada ciento cincuenta que nacen. Así que tener cuatro hijos gays tan cerca es realmente notable, y el hecho que tres de los hermanos hayan encontrado a sus compañeros, lo es aún más.

Bueno, Lou podía entender eso. No se había dado cuenta de lo raro que era ser un hombre lobo gay.

Ben continuó.

—No solía ser así. Si miramos miles de años atrás, cuando los dioses crearon los primeros were, no había ningún estigma por tener un compañero del mismo sexo. Está escrito que los dioses contaron con este hecho, y para asegurar la continuidad de la especie concedió la capacidad de llevar un embarazo a término tanto a mujeres como a hombres. A medida que pasaron los años, la sociedad cambió su opinión sobre la homosexualidad y cada vez nacían menos hombres lobo gays. Debido a este hecho, ese conocimiento se perdió a lo largo del tiempo. Así muy pocas personas saben que los machos were pueden quedarse en estado.

—¡Vaca sagrada! —exclamó Lou cuando el aire que tenía se escapó de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, por lo que sé, eso explicaría dónde se originó y por qué no lo sabía. ¿Puedes decirnos cómo se produce? —preguntó Harry, hablando por primera vez desde que la conversación había comenzado.

—Bueno me imagino que ocurre de la misma manera que lo hace con las parejas heterosexuales, mediante la inserción de un apéndice en un determinado agujero —dijo Ben con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lou volvió a reír. El Alfa le gustaba, no era el estirado hombre pomposo que esperaba.

—No es exactamente eso lo que quise decir —respondió Harry con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

—Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo —dijo Ben—. Según la información que hemos reunido, hay una feromona que nuestro cuerpo produce una vez que nuestro compañero ha sido escogido. Si ambas partes están produciendo esa feromona y consuman su relación durante la luna nueva, entonces el embarazo es muy probable.

—¿Sólo durante la luna nueva? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, solo un día al mes, cuando la luna está más baja. —Ben se volvió a mirar a Lou—. Sugiero que les digas a tus hermanos que si no se quieren convertir en padres, se abstengan de tener relaciones un día de cada mes.

Harry se rió esta vez.

—Eso probablemente va a matarlos.

Lou se rió de eso.

—Es cierto, tú sabes. Nunca he conocido un grupo más caliente de hombres. —Ben se unió a sus risas.

Una vez que la risa se apagó, Harry volvió a preguntar.

—¿Sabes cómo va un embarazo masculino? Por lo que yo pensaba, los hombres no tienen el equipo correcto para tener un niño.

—Tienes razón, los hombres humanos no lo tienen. Nosotros, sin embargo, tenemos la posibilidad de crear una matriz temporal en nuestros cuerpos. Como somos cambiaformas, nuestro cuerpo no tiene problemas para reestructurar los órganos y huesos necesarios para hacerlo. Así que cuando se crea la matriz, nuestros órganos internos se desplazan ligeramente para dejar espacio al bebé.

La cabeza de Lou daba vueltas. Eso era un montón de información con la que tratar.

—Ahora, como le dije a tu hermano, el embarazo dura aproximadamente dieciocho semanas, divididas en tres semanas por trimestre, tenemos seis trimestres en lugar de los trece que sufren los seres humanos. Una vez que el embarazo llega al final, el trabajo es el mismo. El bebé nace por cesárea, necesariamente, y una vez que nace el bebé, el útero se desprende y se elimina.

»No es algo que solo ocurra una vez. Tenemos más de una oportunidad de ser padres. El útero puede volver a crecer. Sin embargo, nuestro cuerpo desarrolla un anticonceptivo natural después del trauma del nacimiento y no nos permite volver a quedarnos en estado durante dos años. Esto no solamente nos da tiempo para sanar, sino también para crear un vínculo con nuestros cachorros.

—Esto tiene sentido, ya que hay dos años de diferencia entre cada uno de mis hermanos —dijo Lou.

Ben sonrió, luego su expresión se volvió grave.

—No tengo que decir cuán imperativo es que este secreto no se conozca. Me temo que una vez que a Brian comience a notársele, básicamente tendrá que estar en arresto domiciliario hasta el nacimiento.

—Es comprensible. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasa con el cambio? ¿Puede cambiar durante el embarazo? —preguntó Lou. Era una pregunta en la que ninguno de sus hermanos había pensado.

—Buena pregunta. La respuesta corta es, que no es recomendable. Añadir el estrés del cambio al cuerpo encima de lo que ya está pasando, no es una buena idea. La atracción de cambiar en luna llena y correr casi no existe hasta después del nacimiento. Una vez que nazca el bebé, llamadme para contarme los detalles. Tengo un miembro de mi manada que puede introducir los detalles en una base de datos adecuada y dar a todos la información necesaria.

Lou y Harry asintieron con la cabeza mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Era algo que no habían pensado, ¿Cómo se registra el nacimiento de un hijo que tiene dos padres y ninguna madre?

—Sugiero que si no desean que su manada entera conozca los detalles del nacimiento del niño, simplemente utilicen una sustituta. Recomiendo esta explicación también para cualquier humano. Voy a dejar en manos de Alex decidir si se siente cómodo decidiendo informar a su manada de toda la verdad. ¿Tenéis un doctor en la manada?

—Sí, Stephanie Owens. Tiene su propia clínica privada. —Harry contestó a la pregunta del Alfa.

—Bien. Enviaré a mi médico con vosotros el viernes y ellos discutirán el tratamiento que requiere Brian.

—Gracias Ben, estamos muy agradecidos —contestó Lou.

—Nada, en absoluto, es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

El cerebro de Lou se tambaleaba, apenas podía pensar, y mucho menos en alguna pregunta más. Pensó que Ben había respondido a todo lo que sus hermanos querían saber, pero no estaba seguro al cien por cien.

—Creo que eso es todo. Gracias Ben —Harry respondió por ambos con su suave y profunda voz.

—Maravilloso, me alegro de haber podido completar vuestro puzle. Le diré a Philip Carter que vaya a casa de Liam, volaréis de regreso mañana por la tarde. Si alguna vez necesitáis algo en el futuro, por favor llamadme. Ahora bien, si me disculpáis, todavía estoy tratando de hacer frente a las consecuencias de que el Alfa Sawyer asesinara a los pobres Lucas y James.

Lou y Harry se levantaron y le dieron al Alfa la mano de nuevo.

—Gracias por tu tiempo y hospitalidad.

—No hay de qué. Nos vemos esta noche en la carrera de luna llena —dijo Ben diciéndoles adiós y dejándolos salir.

Una vez que Harry y Lou estuvieron sentados en el Ute prestado de Liam, se miraron en silencio, absorbiendo lo que habían aprendido. El silencio fue roto por Harry un poco después.

—Jesucristo, cuánta información para una mañana. —Lou no podía estar más que de acuerdo. Harry puso en marcha el coche y se dirigieron a la casa de Liam.


	8. Capítulo 7

El resto del día pareció pasar relativamente pacífico. Harry se había sentado para comer. Apenas habló durante el almuerzo, pero el silencio no fue tenso como de costumbre. Harry apenas dejó de pensar en toda la información que habían aprendido por la mañana. Su cabeza giraba de manera positiva con toda la información. Se imaginaba cómo estaría tomando Louis las noticias.

Un pensamiento se plantó en su cerebro y se negó obstinadamente a dejarlo ir, Louis y él creando una vida juntos. Un niño pequeño, con el cabello castaño de Louis y sus ojos azules, sería difícil de resistir. A Harry no le importaría que su hijo fuera un niño o una niña. Siempre que él o ella fueran creados por el amor entre él y su compañero, sería un hombre feliz.

Harry sabía que su sueño nunca se haría realidad y trató de evitar ese pensamiento, pero este no se iba. Si no podía quitarse la idea, intentaría ahogarla con una película sin sentido. No le ayudó cuando Louis se le unió y terminó mirando más a Louis que a la película. Se alegró que Louis no le preguntara lo que pensaba. Cuando terminó, honestamente no podría haber dicho de qué iba la película.

Liam llegó a su casa por la tarde y todos se sentaron juntos a cenar tranquilamente. Una vez que hubieron terminado, se encerraron en el coche para ir al bosque donde la manada corría en la luna llena. Harry notó el gran número de automóviles que había en el estacionamiento. Había casi tres o cuatro veces más de los que usualmente había en su casa. Una vez que Liam aparcó, Harry y LouiS salieron del coche y siguieron por un camino antes de girar en el bosque y andar durante cerca de diez minutos.

El claro al que llegaron era enorme y estaba lleno de gente a su alrededor. Liam los dejó y fue a reunirse con su Alfa.

Cinco minutos después de comenzar la reunión, Ben dio la bienvenida a Harry y a Louis y a los otros tres Alfas que también estaban presentes. Entonces comenzaron con los casos propios de la manada. Bienvenida a nuevos miembros, reconocimiento de apareamientos nuevos, y nacidos, oyeron las quejas y las preguntas y respondió a cada una de ellas. La reunión duró dos horas.

En el momento en que la reunión finalmente terminó, la luna estaba alta en el cielo y Harry se moría de ganas por correr. Cuando Ben dio su bendición para que pudieran cambiar, Harry no se detuvo ni a pensar, simplemente se despojó de su camisa sobre su cabeza y buscó los botones de sus pantalones vaqueros.

No fue hasta que sintió la punta de un dedo rozándole la espalda y la respiración inhalada detrás de él, que registró lo que había hecho. Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente para hacer frente a Louis, pero por la mirada en el rostro del otro hombre, sabía que era demasiado tarde y lo había visto.

«¡Joder, joder, joder, joder!». Harry maldijo en silencio. Louis estaba de pie delante de él, con su mano todavía extendida y sus ojos y boca entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —parecía ser la única palabra que podía decir por su sorpresa.

—No es lo que piensas —Harry se encogió. Él sabía que era un error decirlo.

Louis pareció sacudir la cabeza tratando de reunir sus pensamientos.

—No es lo que pienso, ¿eh? Lo que creo es que tienes mi nombre tatuado en tu columna. ¡Mi jodido nombre! ¿Y tú estás aquí de pie tratando de decirme qué no es lo que pienso? ¿Cuántos otros Louis conoces? —Harry sabía que Louis se estaba enfadando, y no podía culparlo.

—Tú eres el único Louis —respondió en voz baja.

Louis asintió con la cabeza, asimilando la respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —Fue la única palabra que dijo.

Harry suspiró, sabía que le debía a Louis una explicación, pero no era tan fácil como deseaba. Decidió decirle algo de la verdad mirando a su compañero a los ojos.

—Eres mi compañero, y aunque no podía tenerte, quería tu nombre en mi cuerpo para que estuvieras siempre cerca de mí.

Louis tragó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Harry vio cómo el hombre que estaba delante de él se quitó su ropa antes de cambiar e ir hacia el bosque. Harry dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla en silencio. Su necesidad de correr ya no existía.

Harry se sorprendió cuando una mano golpeó su hombro.

—Bonito, tat —dijo Liam mientras caminaba a su lado.

Lo último que quería Harry en ese momento era luchar también contra Liam.

—No sé por qué no reclamas a tu pareja, la espera os está matando a los dos. Échale pelotas hombre, y reclama lo que es tuyo. Ambos estaréis mucho más felices cuando lo hagas.

Harry se rompió.

—¿Crees qué es así de fácil? ¡No lo es! —gritó él—. He tenido que sentarme los últimos diez años, y ver a mi compañero sabiendo que no podía estar con él. He deseado a ese hombre como no podrías creer. Pero si lo reclamo, entonces pongo su vida en peligro y no puedo hacer eso.

—Creo que necesitas que sea Louis quien decida. Ese hombre no quiere nada en este mundo salvo a ti. Reclama a tu pareja Harry, podéis trabajar todo lo demás después. Confía en mí. —Y con eso, Liam se fue hacia los árboles.

Harry exhaló, toda la lucha pareció salir de su cuerpo con su aliento. Había aguantado y peleado durante diez largos años, y ya era suficiente. Harry terminó de quitarse la ropa y cambió. Levantó la cabeza y aulló a la luna y a su compañero, anunciando a ambos que iba.

Lou echó a correr. No le importaba en qué dirección, solo necesitaba ir lo más lejos posible de Harry en ese momento.

Los árboles y arbustos parecían confundirse a medida que atravesaba el bosque, el silencio de la noche se rompió de repente con un aullido anunciando un corazón roto. Lou se detuvo y levantó la cara al cielo, olfateando el aire, tratando de diferenciar los distintos olores que lo bombardeaban.

El aullido se repitió, esta vez más cerca. Lou levantó el hocico a la luna y respondió con su propio aullido, entonces lo oyó otra vez. Lou corría por el bosque, a sabiendas que Harry lo alcanzaría. Quería ponérselo lo más difícil posible. Corrió otros cinco minutos antes de empezar a oír los sonidos de alguien siguiéndolo.

Harry parecía prudente, se quedó detrás, corriendo por detrás de su lado izquierdo, durante al menos media hora. Rompió a través de los árboles y Lou topó con un pequeño claro con un arroyo recorriendo el borde.

Lou frenó y se dirigió al arroyo, se detuvo jadeando y lamió el agua durante varios minutos. Harry se detuvo a su lado, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, y bajó la cabeza para tomar algo de agua.

Una vez que apagó su sed, Lou se echó hacia atrás mirando a Harry. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntándose exactamente por qué el otro lobo estaba allí. Harry dio un paso adelante y agachó la cabeza, lamiendo el hocico de Lou. Lou estaba en shock. Esa era la última cosa que esperaba que Harry hiciera. Lou le enseñó los dientes y gruñó. Estaba harto de los juegos de Harry y solo deseaba que se fuera.

Harry ignoró su gruñido y lo lamió de nuevo. Ya era suficiente, se puso sobre sus patas traseras y se abalanzó sobre el hocico. Harry había estado esperando esto, por lo que lo eludió fácilmente. Sin rendirse, Lou se dio la vuelta para hacer frente una vez más a su oponente. Nunca pensó que se pelearía así con Harry.

Se lanzó de nuevo, esta vez Harry no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Lou enganchó con las mandíbulas su pata trasera. Harry dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor antes de liberarse. Tiró a Lou al suelo y suavemente apretó sus mandíbulas en su garganta. Lou permaneció allí de espaldas, mirando hacia arriba, cuando Harry se colocó sobre su cuerpo. Harry soltó un gruñido bajo en la garganta y el sonido envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Lou. No quería nada más en este mundo que someterse a este lobo. Con esto en mente, Lou cambió de lobo a humano.

En el momento en que estuvo de nuevo en su forma humana, un muy desnudo Harry estaba acostado en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo desnudo. Lou se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió sus pollas duras rozarse, enviando ondas de choque a su espina dorsal, directamente a sus bolas.

—Harry —Lou logró susurrar antes de que su boca fuera capturada e invadida por una lengua.

Lou se perdió a sí mismo con la vista, el olfato, y el tacto de su compañero, finalmente en sus brazos, dándole un beso en respuesta a Harry.

Lou echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras empujaba sus caderas, gritó cuando su orgasmo explotó en su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido nada tan poderoso antes. Lou no miró al hombre que tenía sobre él, por miedo a que fuera un sueño, y a que si cerraba los ojos, Harry desapareciera.

—Tan sexy —gruñó Harry inclinándose hacia abajo y cubriendo la boca de Lou de nuevo. La polla de Lou finalmente dejó los espasmos, podía sentir la abundante cantidad de semen cubriéndole la parte inferior de su abdomen y el de Harry. Harry paró el besó y lamió la garganta por encima del pulso antes de colocar suavemente un beso contra la carne golpeada.

Las manos de Harry recorrieron su cuerpo causando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Llegó a sus duros pezones y tomó uno con la boca, tirando de la carne tensa. Los dedos de Harry estaban en su otro pezón comenzando otra tortura junto con el primero.

Lou gritó cuando el placer recorrió su cuerpo. Levantó las manos, tomando en puños el cabello de Harry sin estar seguro de si quería acercar o alejar su cabeza. Su polla se había puesto dura de nuevo y quería atención. Lou empujó sus caderas y Harry se alejó de su pezón con una sonrisa.

—¿Muy impaciente?

—Deja de molestar y jódeme —dijo Lou despacio.

—He esperado mucho tiempo para poner mis manos en tu delicioso cuerpo. No voy a correr. —Antes de que Lou pudiera responder, Harry cubrió sus labios con un beso ardiente.

Lou se quejó cuando el sabor de Harry invadió su boca. Una vez que la mente de Lou volvió a estar como una papilla, Harry se sentó sobre los talones entre sus piernas.

—Date la vuelta. —La voz de Harry era profunda y pesada, lujuriosa.

Lou no se lo pensó dos veces antes de obedecer.

Se puso con las manos y rodillas en el suelo y levantó su culo al aire. Harry gruñó detrás de él antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y pellizcar ligeramente la mejilla derecha. Lou sintió a Harry poner las manos en sus mejillas antes de extenderlas suavemente, exponiendo su parte más privada. El bajo gruñido sonó antes de que una lengua húmeda golpeara contra su agujero. Lou saltó, no había esperado que Harry lo tocara allí con su lengua.

Harry no tenía ningún reparo y le dio otro golpe con su lengua. Lou gimió cuando el placer penetró en su cuerpo. Se echó hacia atrás cuando Harry clavó su lengua y se abrió camino suavemente en su cuerpo. Lou se estremeció ante la sensación de tener finalmente una parte de Harry dentro de él, aunque fuera su lengua.

La barba de tres días de Harry se arrastró por su culo, y Lou rodeó su propia polla, apretando con fuerza la base, tratando de evitar su orgasmo.

Meciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás, Lou se estuvo follando a sí mismo con la lengua de Harry.

—Eso es cariño. Dios, qué bien se siente.

Lou gimió y lloró cuando sintió junto con la lengua un dedo de Harry. Estirándolo, Harry añadió un segundo dedo, seguido poco después por un tercero. Cuando Harry retiró todos los dedos, Lou gimió apretando su agujero, deseando desesperadamente estar lleno de nuevo.

—Sobre tu espalda, sexy. Quiero mirarte a los ojos cuando te tome.

Lou gimió de nuevo antes de que Harry tomara sus piernas y las empujara contra su pecho, levantando más el culo. Una vez que Harry estuvo satisfecho, acercó una de sus manos y se escupió en los dedos.

Frotó su saliva contra su erección y apretó la mano alrededor del muslo de Lou, alineándose.

—Lo siento, esto puede quemar. —Lou asintió con la cabeza mientras Harry empujaba hacia delante lentamente.

Cuando la cabeza de la polla de Harry traspasó los músculos, Lou abrió la boca. La quemadura fue intensa. Harry se paró un momento para dejar que se acostumbrara a la sensación de estar lleno.

—Tan apretado, te sientes increíble alrededor de mi pene. —Las palabras de Harry salieron entre los dientes apretados.

—Nunca... —Lou jadeó mientras trataba de relajarse con el pene que lo llenaba tan completamente. Nunca había sentido nada como eso en su vida.

La mirada salvaje en los ojos de Harry por su admisión, forzó que Lou se excitara de nuevo. Harry comenzó a moverse lentamente, empujando un par de centímetros antes de echarse hacia atrás de nuevo para regresar.

El grito de Lou en esta ocasión no fue de dolor, sino del placer que recorrió su cuerpo.

Harry siguió adentrándose hasta que finalmente Lou pudo sentir el vello de la ingle de Harry en las mejillas de su culo.

—Jesucristo, Louis. Te sientes como el cielo. Lo siento, pero tengo que moverme.

—Por favor —pidió Lou levantando sus manos y recorriendo los brazos de Harry antes de ponerlas en el cuello de Harry, acercando al hombre.

Harry sacó su polla hasta la cabeza antes de empujar de nuevo. Lou gritó de felicidad por estar finalmente con su pareja, antes de apretar la cabeza de Harry el par de centímetros que estaban separados y reclamarlo con su boca.

Harry marcó un ritmo palpitante, Lou podía decir que su lobo lo montaba duro cuando las uñas comenzaron a arañar sus muslos y pudo sentir la piel en sus brazos. Lou rompió el beso con un grito ahogado y miró hacia el hombre que había amado durante tanto tiempo. El animal que estaba debajo sacó la bestia, Lou inclinó su cuello a un lado, diciendo en silencio al otro hombre lo que quería.

Harry gruñó y se inclinó hacia adelante, el movimiento cambió el ángulo de sus golpes y Lou gritó cuando su próstata fue golpeada una y otra vez. Harry pasó la lengua por el cuello antes de que los colmillos le perforaran la piel. Lou volvió a gritar cuando su cuerpo fue abrumado por la sensación antes de que él también hundiera sus colmillos en el mismo punto en el cuello de Harry.

Su polla comenzó a lanzar chorros de semen blanco perla, el culo de Lou sujetó el largo pene que lo llenaba. Lou soltó el cuello de Harry un segundo y este echó la cabeza hacia atrás aullando. La polla de Harry se endureció aún más antes de lanzar descarga tras descarga de semen caliente en el interior del apretado canal de Lou.

Lou se desplomó contra el suelo y Harry cayó hacia delante encima de él. Lou casi había recuperado el aliento cuando el nudo se extendió desde la polla de Harry y se pegó a su próstata. Gimió cuando su polla una vez más derramó su semilla entre sus agitados cuerpos. Harry gimió por encima de él cuando los músculos de Lou sujetaron su polla con su tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Empujó contra el suelo con sus manos para poner algo de espacio antes de mirar hacia Lou. Harry levantó una mano y enjugó suavemente las lágrimas que Lou no tenía idea que había derramado.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Louis.

Lou no tenía ni idea de por qué se disculpaba Harry. Esperaba realmente que no fuera por la increíble experiencia que acababan de tener.

—Eres mío Louis, no me importa quién lo sepa. No quiero volver a pasar otro día sin ti. Por favor, perdóname —susurró Harry.

Lou sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y rápidamente trató de alejar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó dulcemente. La mente de Lou estaba adormecida cuando se apartó. El nudo de Harry se liberó y se deslizó lentamente de su cuerpo. Lou gruñó cuando Harry salió. Su culo estaba dolorido, pero aún podía sentir a su hombre, así que estaba contento.

—Te amo Louis —le susurró Harry al oído manteniéndolo apretado contra su pecho.

—He esperado diez años para escuchar esas palabras. —Parecía que todas las emociones que burbujeaban en él habían explotado cuando llegó al orgasmo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo, estaba llorando otra vez. En esta ocasión no trató de detenerlas.

Harry las enjuagó suavemente mientras continuaba sosteniéndolo cerca.

—Te amo tanto Hazz —gimió Lou cuando pudo.

Harry pareció estremecerse en sus brazos cuando oyó esas palabras y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, poniéndose lentamente de espaldas.

—Vamos, probablemente estamos atrás. Ha pasado un tiempo. —Harry se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a Lou a ponerse de pie.

Cuando Lou estuvo de pie, Harry tiró de él hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos, contra su pecho. Lou envolvió sus manos en la cintura de Harry y colocó su cabeza en el hueco de la base de su cuello, inhalando el inconfundible olor de su hombre y el sexo. Suspirando, feliz por primera vez en diez años, Lou no quería dejarlo ir.

—Vamos cariño —susurró Harry en su cabeza antes de echarse atrás.

Lou sonrió de mala gana dejándolo ir. Nunca pensó que algo tan simple como la unión del acoplamiento lo haría tan feliz, solo con oír a Harry en su cabeza, hacía que su corazón saltara de alegría.

Cambiaron juntos y Lou se detuvo a admirar al elegante lobo negro que tenía delante. Harry dio un paso adelante y después de frotar su cabeza contra la de Lou se abrió camino hacia su cuello. Harry le mordió suavemente y Lou se quejó, feliz de que su compañero lo marcara con su olor y su mordida.

Una vez que Harry estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, dio un paso atrás.

—Ahora hueles como yo. —La voz de Harry en su cabeza tenía suficiencia y satisfacción.

—Bien.

Con eso, Harry se volvió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el bosque. Se detuvo una vez más para asegurarse que Lou lo estaba siguiendo. Se aseguró que su compañero corría tras él, siguió su rastro original y volvieron a cambiar.

Cuando regresaron, Lou se dio cuenta de que quedaban muy pocas personas. Junto a los montones de ropa que les pertenecían, estaba esperando un lobo. Lou asumió que el lobo era Liam, debido a que el hombre tenía que llevarlos de nuevo a casa.

Se dirigieron a sus prendas de vestir y Lou se detuvo cuando Harry se agachó y gruñó al pacífico lobo que esperaba. El lobo marrón claro levantó la cabeza y pareció que levantaba una ceja antes de cambiar de nuevo. Liam quedó completamente desnudo y sonriente delante de Harry.

—Cálmate Cujo1, no tengo ningún deseo de mirar a tu hombre.

1 Cujo: Novela de terror sicológico de Stephen King, hecha película en 1983. Un San Bernardo rabioso aterroriza a la familia protagonista. Fuente Wiki. NdT.

Lou soltó una carcajada. A Harry sin embargo no le hizo gracia. Se movió y cruzó los brazos sobre su propio pecho.

—Date la vuelta.

—¿Perdón? —Liam lo miró un poco sorprendido por la orden.

—No hay ninguna manera en el infierno de que te permita ver a mi pareja desnuda, ahora date la vuelta o te la daré yo. —La voz de Harry tenía un tinte de amenaza y Lou no podía creer cómo se estaba poniendo.

—Bien —dijo Liam, irritado cuando se dio la vuelta y se agachó para recoger su ropa. Liam se empezó a vestir de espaldas a ellos.

Lou saltó a los brazos de Harry tomando su boca en un profundo y fuerte beso. Tirando hacia atrás en lugar de correr el riesgo de perder el conocimiento por falta de oxígeno, Lou miró a Harry.

—Dios, eres sexy como el infierno cuando estás todo gruñón.

Empujó sus caderas hacia delante de nuevo solo para recibir una bofetada en su culo.

—Más tarde, te lo prometo. Ahora vístete antes de que tenga que preocuparme de quién está mirando este apretado culo. —Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un dedo deslizándose por su pliegue y empujado de repente en su interior.

Lou lanzó un grito de placer antes de que Harry sacara el dedo y descruzara las piernas de su cintura. Lou quedó jadeando, tratando de que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar después de que le negaron el placer que buscaba desesperadamente. Otro golpe en el culo lo hizo chillar y saltar hacia adelante frotando rápidamente su escozor con las manos.

—La ropa, ahora.

«Ah, sí». Lou hizo caso omiso de la risa que procedía de Liam mientras miraba a su alrededor para encontrar su ropa donde estaba anteriormente. Una vez estuvo suficientemente cubierto, regresó de nuevo para enterrarse entre los fuertes brazos de Harry.

—Lo siento, pero creo que voy a ser una persona muy tocona durante un tiempo. Estoy aturdido por el hecho de que finalmente seas mío. —Lou escondió su cara en el cuello de Harry cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por la confesión, dando un suave beso contra su pulso.

—Toca todo lo que quieras cariño, no me voy a ninguna parte.

Liam interrumpió su momento privado.

—Vamos, tenemos que regresar. Es tarde y mañana tenéis que coger un vuelo.

Lou se echó hacia atrás sin alejarse demasiado de Harry mientras se abrían paso entre los árboles hacia el parking. Harry se puso en el asiento trasero del sedan de Liam con Lou, el brazo envuelto alrededor de sus hombros tirando de él contra su costado.

Lou empuñó la camisa y puso su boca junto a su cuello, sin importarle el hombre que estaba frente a su asiento. Chupó y mordió el cuello de Harry, hasta que satisfecho le hizo un hematoma de color púrpura oscuro que brillaba con su saliva. No quería cambiar los ruidos de dolor que Harry hizo cuando Lou atacó su cuello con fuerza, por ninguna cosa de este mundo, salvo por la posibilidad de tener otro orgasmo con el hombre que tenía en sus brazos.


	9. Capítulo 8

La polla de Harry se tensó contra su bragueta, lo suficientemente dura como para sacar sus uñas. La boca de Louis lo puso fuera de órbita. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado dejando más espacio para que Louis se moviera, ahuecó su mano contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza y empujó con suavidad al hombre contra su cuello. Le encantaba el hecho de que Louis lo hubiera marcado.

Un carraspeo le devolvió a la realidad y al otro hombre que estaba en el coche. Parpadeando, aclaró su visión y centró su vista en Liam.

—Ya estamos en casa. Es posible que queráis continuar en el interior. —La risa era claramente evidente en su voz.

Harry no se molestó en responder, pero pensó que la idea del hombre era brillante. Su compañero en una cama cómoda y una botella de lubricante sería el paraíso. Harry se echó a reír cuando trató de alejarse de Louis y este le siguió, gimoteando. Buscó tras él la manija de la puerta. Al abrir, salió por la puerta de atrás, con cuidado de no separarse de Louis.

Una vez que tuvo los pies en el suelo, tomó a Louis en sus brazos. Envolvió las piernas en su cintura y puso sus manos en el delicioso culo de Louis, apretando las mejillas con fuerza mientras entraba en la casa e iba hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Harry no miró a Liam y una vez que estuvo dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y se tiró en la cama con Louis aún envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo. Louis finalmente aflojó las piernas cuando quedó tumbado de espaldas contra el colchón. Harry tuvo oportunidad de sentarse y empezar a quitar la ropa del cuerpo de su compañero. Louis lo ayudó rápidamente y pronto se formó un revoltijo de brazos y piernas mientras intentaba desnudarse.

Harry se sentó y admiró el hermoso cuerpo de su compañero. La piel ligeramente bronceada, el vello fino que conducía a los marcados abdominales y una impresionante, delgada, y larga polla que requería su atención. Harry se humedeció los labios antes de acercarse y tragar a su compañero. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Harry había chupado una polla, pero recordaba cómo se hacía y utilizó todas sus habilidades para usarlas ahora.

Sabía que Louis estaría dolorido después de su primera vez en el bosque, especialmente considerando que solo había utilizado saliva para facilitar su entrada. Harry absorbió el pene en su boca antes de echarse hacia atrás hasta la cabeza. Louis gimió con placer y pasó las manos por el pelo de Harry tratando de sujetarlo.

Movió su lengua rodándola por la ranura de la punta de la polla de su compañero. Gimió cuando el intenso sabor de su compañero estalló en su paladar. Vaciando las mejillas, se deslizó por la longitud del eje de su compañero, amando la sensación de tener a Louis en su boca.

Sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de Louis, abriéndose paso por la piel desnuda. Tiró de los marrones pezones de Louis con una mano, mientras la otra exploraba en los muslos de su compañero antes de acariciar su bien dibujado saco.

Harry dejó de chupar el duro eje un momento para meter un dedo en su boca. Se aseguró que estuviera bien húmedo, lo retiró de la boca y siguió con su atención a la polla que tenía enfrente. Dibujó su longitud con sus labios y deslizó el dedo mojado por el saco de su compañero, siguiendo el rastro hacia abajo hasta llegar a su entrada que esperaba temblando por su toque.

Harry aumentó su succión y su velocidad cuando pasó la primera articulación del dedo en la estrecha entrada de Louis. Este gritó y las manos apretaron su pelo mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante y se corría en la boca de Harry. Succionó chorro tras chorro de la deliciosa semilla de su compañero hasta que el hombre estuvo temblando y saciado debajo de él.

Dando a la polla un lametazo final, Harry se retiró y se sentó. Se acercó a Louis hasta ponerlo casi a caballo entre sus caderas. Harry se apoderó de su duro y dolorido eje y se masturbó a un ritmo furioso. Media docena de golpes fue todo lo que necesitó antes de gritar su liberación viendo cómo pintaba con su leche todo el cuerpo de Louis.

Colapsó hacia adelante apoyándose sobre una mano, con la otra todavía envuelta alrededor de su polla blanda, agachó su cabeza y tomó los labios de Louis.

Louis se apartó después de varios minutos y sonrió.

—Umm... estoy un poco pegajoso.

Harry no podía dejar de reír.

—Creo que tienes razón. Quédate ahí, voy a buscar una toalla para limpiarte.

Con eso, Harry le dio un rápido y duro beso en los labios antes de retirarse y saltar de la cama. Miró para asegurarse que Liam no estaba por allí antes de ir al cuarto de baño. Humedeció una toalla con agua tibia y se limpió rápidamente, después la enjuagó, la pasó por su cara y regresó a la habitación.

Al volver a su habitación Harry quedó un momento sorprendido por la belleza de Louis desnudo en su cama. Se acercó y limpió suavemente los fluidos de ambos del cuerpo de su compañero.

Una vez que estuvo convencido de que su compañero ya no estaba pegajoso, lanzó la toalla al suelo y se acurrucó detrás del hombre que amaba, tirando de la manta en torno a ellos.

Harry le dio a Louis un beso en la nuca mientras acercaba al hombre a su pecho y se disponía a dormir. Diez minutos más tarde, cuando estaba a la deriva, una voz tentadora murmuró en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Harry decidió que después de tanto tiempo, Louis tenía derecho a saber qué había pasado y por qué le había llevado tanto tiempo reclamarlo. Echándose hacia atrás, Harry se sentó y se puso contra el cabecero de la cama.

Louis lo miró con curiosidad, hasta que Harry abrió sus brazos. Louis recorrió la distancia de forma rápida y se acurrucó contra los brazos de Harry. Si tenía que contar esta historia, lo haría con el hombre que amaba en sus brazos.

(...)

Diez años atrás

Harry se estiró al salir de su viejo Toyota. Era bueno estar de vuelta en su ciudad natal y tenía ganas de ponerse al día con su mejor amigo. Había llegado a su casa ayer por la noche tras otra temporada de seis meses en la Universidad de Melbourne. Estaba estudiando un Máster en Derecho Comercial y aun le quedaban dieciocho meses.

Pero en ese momento estaban a mitad de semestre y había vuelto a casa. Quería ver a sus padres, sus amigos y correr con su manada, lo que echaba bastante de menos. Vivir en el interior de una gran ciudad la mayor parte del tiempo de los anteriores años mientras estudiaba, le causaba bastantes problemas con su lobo interior.

Tenía muchas ganas de correr con su manada una vez más. Hablando de la manada, Harry miró la casa de su Alfa, Joe Holland. Alex, su mejor amigo, era el hijo mayor del Alfa, que tenía cuatro hijos. Alex no tenía idea de que había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones. Había llegado la noche anterior y pensaba sorprender a su amigo esta mañana.

Harry caminó por el sendero de ladrillos, dándose cuenta de que no había coches aparcados. Se preguntó si habría alguien en la casa. Si no, llamaría a su amigo y averiguaría dónde demonios estaba. Feliz por ver a Alex, Harry aceleró el paso hasta encontrarse de pie delante de la puerta.

Levantó los nudillos y golpeó con fuerza la sólida puerta de madera tres veces antes de dar un paso atrás y esperar. Harry frunció el ceño cuando la puerta no se abrió y se dio cuenta que su sorpresa no iba a funcionar porque no había nadie en la casa. Se dio la vuelta para volver a su coche, pero solo había dado dos pasos cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Harry se dio la vuelta esperando ver a su mejor amigo en la puerta. En su lugar, se encontró con el más joven de los hermanos Holland, un extremadamente sexy y delicioso hermano Holland.

Harry negó con la cabeza para tratar de aclarar el deseo que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, pero lo único que consiguió fue agitar el aire a su alrededor y permitir que el olor más maravilloso que había olido en su vida se impregnara en todos los poros de su cuerpo. Harry gimió cuando su polla se endureció dolorosamente en sus vaqueros y sus encías picaron cuando sus caninos amenazaron con extenderse.

Nunca había perdido el control de su lobo antes, pero mirar al joven que estaba delante de él causó que todo tipo de luchas internas tuvieran lugar. Harry siempre había estado especialmente atraído por Louis, pero como el cachorro era mucho más joven que él, siempre había mantenido las distancias. Ahora su lobo quería que esta distancia desapareciera por completo.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Harry se encontró con los brazos llenos de un adolescente caliente que intentaba escalar su cuerpo. Harry gimió cuando sus duros ejes se frotaron el uno contra el otro y los labios de Louis encontraron los suyos. Sus brazos se movieron alrededor del joven envolviendo su cuerpo, tomando el control del beso.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta que empujó a Louis contra la pared. Su lobo aullaba aprobando la situación. El cerebro de Harry se puso de nuevo en marcha y recordó exactamente quién era él, y que estaba prácticamente abusando sexualmente de Louis frente a la casa de su Alfa.

Rompiendo el beso, Harry miró hacia los ojos espantados del hombre que tenía en sus brazos. Los cercanos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada cargada de deseo y de lo que parecía sospechosamente amor. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry intentó dar un paso atrás, solo para darse cuenta de que Louis todavía estaba envuelto a su alrededor.

—Pareja —le susurró Louis.

—¡Mierda! —Harry no pudo evitar la exclamación que pasó por sus labios.

No había esperado encontrar esto al volver a su casa de la universidad. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, cuando la excitada y feliz cara de Louis cayó y las piernas dejaron de rodear su cintura.

No quería nada más que ver la sonrisa de su compañero y Harry no pudo negar el hecho de que el cachorro más joven lo era, ya que todo su ser gritaba que era verdad. Tomó la cara de Louis en sus manos y suavemente le dio otro beso.

—¿Hay alguien más en casa? —le preguntó queriendo quitarse de delante, donde todos podían verle.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. Harry agarró su mano y llevó al joven dentro de la casa. Tenía que ir a algún lugar donde no se viera seriamente tentado a violar al escasamente legal joven. Sabía que la edad de consentimiento en el estado eran dieciséis años, pero aun así él todavía era seis años mayor que Louis y la idea simplemente era errónea en lo que a él concernía.

Mirando a su alrededor, decidió que la sala de estar con el sofá estaba definitivamente descartada, al igual que cualquiera de los dormitorios. Solo el comedor y la cocina parecían suficientemente seguros.

Harry se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que Louis se sentaba en la silla que había a su derecha. Ni una sola vez soltó la mano de Harry, que estaba más que de acuerdo con ello. Su compañero podía ser joven, pero todavía era suyo y Harry quería tocarlo todo lo que estuviera permitido.

—Esto es una sorpresa —habló explicando lo obvio, pero estaba en shock.

Louis se rió y el sonido se disparó directamente a la polla de Harry. Toda la cara de Louis se iluminó con la risa y Harry deseó que su compañero riera todos los días, solo para poder ver esa expresión.

—No me acordaba que el instinto de apareamiento patea cuando se cumplen los dieciséis años. —Louis se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, tímido de repente. Harry gimió debido a las palpitaciones de su polla.

—Siempre he estado enamorado de ti —admitió Louis en voz tan baja, que si no hubiera sido por su oído superior Harry se lo habría perdido.

Harry puso un puño bajo su barbilla y levantó la cara de Louis, para poder mirar a los ojos de su compañero. Sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que Harry estaba a punto de decir.

—No lo digas todavía.

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron y su boca se abrió con sorpresa y shock.

—Por favor, escúchame, cariño. —Harry maldijo el cariño tan pronto como se le escapó por su boca—. Solo tienes dieciséis años. Soy seis años mayor que tú, y me voy en una semana para volver a la universidad de Melbourne. Si te reclamo ahora, no sería capaz de dejarte atrás y no puedo llevarte conmigo; todavía tienes que terminar de estudiar.

Louis se veía muy triste, pero asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo.

—No estoy diciendo que no quiera reclamarte, solo que tenemos que darnos tiempo. —Harry se echó hacia adelante y lo besó, tratando de tranquilizar al joven.

Rompió el beso y otro pensamiento entró en su cabeza.

—Joder, tu hermano y tu padre me van a matar —se quejó ante la idea de tener que decirle a Alex que su hermano menor era su compañero.

Louis se rió de nuevo, el ligero sonido del tintineo se filtró en su piel.

—No se lo diré hasta que me reclames, ¿qué te parece?

—No tienes que hacer eso Louis. No me importa lo que quieras decirles, son tu familia —le dijo Harry con cuidado.

—Yo sé que no es necesario, Hazz, pero quiero hacerlo. —El sonido del apodo que Louis le había dado años atrás, dicho con su suave voz, le produjo escalofríos en la espalda—. Quiero mantenerlo para mí de momento. Si nadie más lo sabe, entonces eres todo mío. —Las mejillas de Louis se volvieron de color rosa. Harry estaba empezando a amar esa mirada.

Louis pasó la mano por la mejilla con un rastro de barba de su compañero. Harry había sido algo flojo desde que terminó las clases y no se había afeitado en varios días.

—Me gusta este look en ti, te hace parecer más sexy que antes.

—Debería salir antes que tu familia llegue a casa y me encuentre violándote. —La lujuria hacía su voz más profunda de lo habitual.

—Me puedes violar en cualquier momento que quieras —ofreció Louis.

Harry no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no juntar sus labios de nuevo y tomar el control de la boca del chico. Metió la lengua entre los labios de Louis y gruñó con el sabor. Poco a poco suavizó el beso hasta que se retiró por completo.

—¿Tienes tu propio teléfono? —le preguntó una vez que pudo volver a hablar.

Louis asintió y le dio el número.

—Te llamaré mañana —dijo, y se puso en pie.

—Me gustaría. —Louis se levantó y atravesó la casa hasta la puerta en silencio.

Tomando su cara entre las manos, Harry le dio otro beso en los hinchados labios.

—Sé bueno —susurró antes de volverse y salir de la casa.

No miró hacia atrás porque no creía ser capaz de salir si veía a su compañero mirar cómo se iba.

Harry subió a su coche y condujo hasta las tierras de la manada. Tenía exceso de energía que quemar, y su lobo le exigía salir. El suyo era el único coche en el parking, se detuvo y bajó. Harry se desnudó donde estaba, ya que no había nadie y entró en los arbustos. Se movió y corrió. Varias horas después, sus pensamientos aún estaban atrapados en el hecho de que había encontrado a su compañero, su muy joven e inexperto compañero.

La idea de ser el único amante de Louis le atravesó con un aullido de posesión. Le encantaba saber que ningún otro hombre tendría alguna vez la oportunidad de tocar a su hombre, pero el hecho de no estar cerca de Louis ahora que sabía que el hombre era suyo, lo iba a matar. Tenía que hablar con su padre y dejarle saber que había encontrado a su compañero aunque no podía reclamarlo todavía.

Agotado después de su carrera, Harry se tomó su tiempo para regresar a casa de su padre.

Su madre se había ido hacía varios años y lo había dejado atrás. Sus padres no eran pareja. Harry abrió la puerta y se abrió paso hasta su cuarto. No tenía sentido tener su propia casa cuando solo estaba aquí un par de semanas. Se desnudó una vez más y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Harry se miró en el espejo. Sabía que era una tontería, pero si a Louis le gustaba con barba, entonces la mantendría. Tendría que comprarse una máquina de afeitar para mantenerla a la longitud que quería, ya que no deseaba tener barba completa porque no le quedaba bien en absoluto, o al menos eso pensaba.

Poniendo el agua caliente, Harry palmeó su polla todavía dura y vio cómo una gota de líquido pre-seminal aparecía en la punta. Harry entró en el agua y silbó cuando el agua golpeó su dolorido eje. El perfume de Louis lo había puesto duro por la mañana y había estado así desde entonces. Ahora podría hacer algo al respecto.

Agarró el acondicionador de la plataforma y roció una generosa cantidad en su mano antes de envolver su polla en el puño y apretar duro.

Harry gimió y rayos de excitación atravesaron su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos estaban firmemente de vuelta en Louis alrededor de su cuerpo cuando se besaron como si se fusionaran sus columnas.

La mano de Harry aumentó su velocidad, sabiendo que no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que había estado en el borde durante horas. Recordando la sensación del roce entre los dos ejes, envío su control por el borde, el nombre de su compañero salió en el momento justo del éxtasis, cuando su polla entró en erupción. Harry colocó su mano contra la pared mientras trataba de mantener firmes sus piernas cuando la última sacudida de su orgasmo salió de su cuerpo.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de poder estar de pie, se lavó el cuerpo rápidamente y salió de la ducha. Se secó y regresó a su habitación, donde se derrumbó boca abajo sobre su cama y sucumbió al agotamiento que barrió a través de su cuerpo.

Harry despertó sobresaltado varias horas después cuando la puerta delantera se cerró de golpe. Su padre estaba en casa y no parecía que estuviera de buen humor. Se preguntó cómo se tomaría la noticia de que había encontrado a su compañero. Alex había salido hacía varios años y su padre había dicho que cada uno con lo suyo, así que Harry pensó que su padre estaría bien con su sexualidad.

Nunca había pensado en salir realmente, ya que disfrutaba de una vida sexual plena con ambos sexos, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que disfrutaba más los encuentros con los hombres que con las mujeres con las que se acostaba.

Harry se vistió en silencio y se abrió paso buscando a su padre, Arthur Richmond.

Lo encontró en la sala de estar sentado en su sillón favorito viendo las noticias.

—Hey papá, ¿mal día en la oficina?

—Sí, puedes decirlo hijo. Pizza para cenar, ¿de acuerdo? —Su padre era un hombre corpulento, de pelo negro y grueso y ancho de hombros. Tenía pómulos afilados y su barba de las cinco de la tarde era igual de oscura que el pelo de su cabeza. También era el tercer lobo más fuerte de la manada, después del Alfa y el Beta.

—Está bien, ¿quieres que la pida? —Harry tomó el cabezazo de su padre como un asentimiento y fue a por el teléfono. Pidió la pizza y fue a reunirse con él. Queriendo dar a su padre tiempo para relajarse, Harry decidió esperar hasta después de comer para decirle su descubrimiento.

Ambos miraron la televisión hasta que sonó el timbre. Pagó la cena, tomó un par de platos y regresó a la sala de estar. Comieron en silencio hasta que terminaron la pizza.

Tomando valor, Harry se volvió hacia su padre.

—Papá, ¿podemos hablar?

Su padre silenció el televisor antes de girarse en el asiento frente a él.

—Por supuesto hijo. ¿Cómo va la escuela?

—Va bien papá, en la escuela voy bien. Es mucha información, pero lo hago bien. —Harry miró a su padre a los ojos—. Eso no es lo que quería hablar contigo.

Su padre pareció un poco sorprendido, pero su expresión aún mostraba el amor y aceptación de que Harry le dijera lo que quisiera.

—Está bien, entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?

Harry respiró profundamente y lo dejó escapar. Fue como arrancar una tirita.

—Encontré a mi compañero. —Bueno quizá no.

La expresión de su padre mostró un montón de alegría.

—Eso es genial. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué no la traes a casa? —Miró a su alrededor como si esperara que otra persona entrara dando la vuelta a la esquina.

Harry se estremeció cuando su padre supuso el sexo de su compañero.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso, papá.

—¿Qué es complicado? La reclamas y la traes a casa para que la conozca.

—Papá, mi compañero es Louis Holland, y solo tiene dieciséis años. Por eso es complicado. —Harry vio cómo el amor y la alegría del rostro de su padre cambiaban de inmediato a ira y odio. Harry se sorprendió al ver la expresión de su padre.

—¿Tú compañero es quién? —le gritó.

—Louis Holland, el hijo menor del Alfa. —Harry esperaba que la mención del Alfa pudiera calmar a su padre, pero estaba equivocado.

Arthur Richmond parecía estar aún más enojado.

—Te prohíbo que lo reclames.

El shock recorría el cuerpo de Harry mientras se sentaba rápidamente. Dios, esperaba no haber entendido bien lo que su padre le había dicho.

—Papá, Louis solo tiene dieciséis años. Ya le he dicho que no lo voy a reclamar por lo menos hasta que termine la escuela.

Todas las esperanzas de Harry murieron con las siguientes palabras de su padre.

—A mí no me importa la edad que tenga el niño —respondió su padre con los dientes apretados—. No. Vas. A. Reclamarlo. Te. Lo. Prohíbo.

Harry miró a su padre, la cara roja de rabia, los nudillos de las manos blancos, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. No podía dejar de saber por qué su padre estaba en contra de su compañero.

—No eres gay. Nunca serás gay. No importa lo que tus amigos hagan con sus vidas, pero mi hijo no se va a rebajar a sí mismo siendo un maldito sodomita.

Harry sacudió la cabeza tratando de entender de dónde venía toda esta rabia y odio repentino. ¿Había sido siempre así y nunca lo había visto?

—Papá, Louis es mi compañero. No importa de qué género sea, lo tengo que reclamar. —Harry lo intentó de nuevo, suplicando a su padre que lo entendiera.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear estaba fuera de su silla y levantado contra la pared con un puño envuelto alrededor de su garganta. Podía sentir las garras de su padre apretar, y el goteo de la sangre correr por su cuello.

Su padre acercó la cara a la suya hasta tenerla a pocos centímetros, sin dejar ni una vez de empuñar su garganta. Harry apenas podía respirar y el poco aire que quedaba en su cuerpo se drenó al escuchar sus palabras.

—Ahora escúchame y escúchame bien —soltó Arthur Richmond antes de continuar—. Si pones una mano sobre quien llamas tu pareja, voy a matar al pequeño hijo de puta. No me importa quién sea su padre.

Toda la sangre se le fue de la cara al mismo tiempo que el aire de los pulmones. Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Corre y cuéntale a alguien que es tu pareja y lo mato. No voy a tener un hijo maricón, ¿me entiendes? —Harry apenas podía moverse de la pared—. No tengo ningún problema en cumplir mi amenaza con la pequeña mierda, así que mejor, tómame en serio.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Harry fue sacudir una vez su cabeza. Su padre le escupió en la cara cuando dio un paso atrás.

—Vete fuera de mi vista.

Harry se dobló intentando hacer llegar oxígeno a sus pulmones. Una vez que estuvo seguro de poder moverse, se puso recto y miró a su padre a los ojos, seguramente por última vez.

—Si tocas un pelo de la cabeza de Louis, te mataré yo mismo.

Harry se volvió a su habitación y escuchó a su padre gritar a sus espaldas.

—Puede que así sea hijo, pero no evitarás que haya matado a tu supuesto compañero.

Harry hizo caso omiso de su padre y se derrumbó en la cama mientras su mente procesaba todo lo que había perdido esa noche.

Horas más tarde, escuchó a su padre irse a la cama. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio y tranquilo, y seguro de que su padre estaba dormido, Harry tomó todo lo que quería y se fue. No volvería a esa casa mientras su padre estuviera con vida.

Cargó su coche y se marchó. Harry se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, cuando salió de los límites de la ciudad. Tenía que llamar a Louis. Sabía que era tarde, pero esperaba que su compañero tuviera su teléfono cerca. Harry se detuvo y buscó el nombre de su compañero en el teléfono. La pantalla estaba borrosa por las lágrimas, Harry enojado las retiró. No podía hacerlo si estaba llorando. Reunió todo el coraje que tenía para pulsar el botón de llamada.

Harry sabía que si veía a Louis le pediría al joven cachorro que se fuera con él, y no era justo para ninguno de ellos, o los padres de Louis. Esa fue la única cosa que pudo pensar para mantener seguro a su compañero de su padre.

Después de un par de tonos, la voz somnolienta de Louis contestó.

—¿Hola? —Casi arrastró la palabra. Harry evitó sonreír al oírlo.

—Louis —la garganta de Harry estaba cerrada, no podía dejar salir ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Hazz? —Harry pudo oír el crujido de las sábanas de su compañero moviéndose en la cama.

—Escúchame Louis. —Harry lo intentó de nuevo, obligando a su garganta a cooperar—. He pensado las cosas y no podemos estar juntos.

—Lo sé, Hazz. Me lo dijiste esta tarde, cuando yo termine la escuela y tú regreses de la uni podremos estar juntos. —La esperanza y el anhelo en la voz de Louis eran evidentes.

Harry negó con la cabeza a pesar de que Louis no podía verlo.

—No Louis —Harry se obligó a continuar—. No podremos estar juntos, nunca. No te quiero como mi compañero. —Era la cosa más difícil que había dicho nunca.

La rápida respiración inhalada en el otro extremo de la línea, casi le rompió el corazón.

—¿Qué? —La palabra se rompió en un sollozo final y Harry se odió por poner a su joven e inocente pareja en ese estado.

—No te quiero como mi compañero. Me voy de nuevo a la universidad esta noche. Por favor, no me llames.

—No, espera Hazz, por favor. ¿No podemos hablar de esto? Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Te amo. —Los sollozos silenciosos de su compañero estaban haciendo añicos lo que quedaba de su corazón.

Harry logró sacar una palabra más.

—No.

Colgó el teléfono y se rompió. Lo apagó cuando comenzó a sonar. No podía manejar el ver el nombre de su compañero en la pantalla.

Harry se secó los ojos un poco más tarde y puso el coche en marcha. Tenía una vida a la que volver. Podría esta solo de ahora en adelante y tener el corazón roto, pero regresaría.

No podría permanecer lejos de su compañero sin importar lo que su padre dijera. Cuando terminara, estaría de vuelta, velando por Louis y asegurándose de que su padre no le pusiera nunca la mano encima. Con ese plan en su mente, Harry siguió por la oscura carretera de vuelta a Melbourne.

Una semana después, regresaba al campus luciendo un nuevo tatuaje en la espalda y esperando que comenzara el semestre.

(...)

Lou no sabía qué decir. Nunca pensó que la razón por la que Harry y él no estaban juntos, fuera porque el padre de su compañero había amenazado su vida. Así que no dijo nada, en su lugar, apretó su agarre alrededor de Harry y se abrazó a la pareja que se le había negado durante tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento —susurró Harry en su cabello.

Lou revivió todas las emociones de la noche de la terrible llamada telefónica y se vio obligado a parpadear con el fin de evitar las lágrimas que lo amenazaban.

—Lloré durante dos días después de esa maldita llamada —dijo en voz baja—. Asusté a toda mi familia porque no les decía lo que estaba mal. Después de todo, no podía hacerte eso. Si no me querías era tu elección, pero no quería que perdieras también a Alex.

Harry apretó los brazos en torno a él.

—No te merezco —dijo Harry—. Y no ha habido un día en los últimos diez años en el que no te haya querido.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu padre? —Esa era la pregunta que más preocupaba a Lou, no quería que lastimara a Harry.

—No lo sé todavía. Nos ocuparemos de ello cuando lleguemos a casa. Pero ahora es tarde. ¿Qué tal si dormimos un poco?

Harry se deslizó hasta quedar de nuevo tendido en la cama, sin soltar ni una sola vez su abrazo de Louis. Lou suspiró feliz y contento por primera vez en diez años. Dio un beso en el cuello de Harry y cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño se lo llevara, todo lo demás podía esperar.


	10. Capítulo 9

Louis sintió que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando alguien lo sacudió tratando de despertarlo.

—¡Vete! —dijo arrastrando las palabras cuando su cerebro intentó volver a dormirse.

—No, es hora de levantarse. Quiero mostrarte algo. —Harry parecía demasiado alegre para esa hora de la mañana.

Lou abrió un ojo y miró a las cortinas. Todavía estaba oscuro en el exterior, ni siquiera se veía una mota de luz.

—Vete, estoy durmiendo —dijo una vez más cubriéndose con las mantas.

Harry se echó a reír, entonces Louis sintió frío cuando las mantas fueron arrancadas de sus puños y una mano aterrizó en su culo. Gritó por el golpe y movió las manos para cubrir su parte trasera.

—¿Qué demonios?

Harry se echó a reír otra vez. El hombre estaba demasiado nervioso para esa hora del día.

—Sal de la cama y vístete, vamos a correr.

—No hay manera en el infierno, hombre, no hay ni luz fuera. ¡Ahora dame las sábanas! —Lou era usualmente una persona madrugadora, pero esto era ridículo. El sol tenía que haber salido antes de que considerara salir de la cama.

Harry le tiró su ropa y cuando Lou la tomó ofendido, le dio una palmada en el culo de nuevo.

—Vamos Louis, si no salimos pronto, nos lo perderemos y realmente quiero que veas esto antes de irnos.

Lou gruñó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Harry tenía suerte de ser tan sexy, de lo contrario tendría mucho qué pagar. El hombre en cuestión se acercó a él y le dio un beso de buenos días.

—Deja de poner mala cara, y te haré un 'trabajito' en la ducha cuando volvamos —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y le guiñaba un ojo.

La polla de Lou tomó un interés inmediato por la promesa y se preguntó si podrían saltarse lo demás e ir directamente a la ducha.

Sus pensamientos debieron haberse reflejado en su rostro, porque Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No, correr, ducha, y mamada, en ese orden. Nos encontraremos en la puerta en dos minutos, no llegues tarde. —Con eso, Harry se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Con un suspiro resignado, Lou se vistió rápidamente y encontró sus zapatos. Una vez que estuvo listo se unió a Harry en la puerta de entrada. Harry le dio otro beso antes de salir por la puerta.

—¿Dónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó Lou mientras estiraba sus músculos. No era como sus hermanos, a él no le gustaba correr demasiado como humano. Prefería hacerlo a cuatro patas.

Harry puso una maliciosa sonrisa, Lou estaba seguro que iba a hacer papilla sus entrañas.

—Ya lo verás. —Y con eso se puso a correr.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, salió detrás de su compañero corriendo por la oscura calle.

Media hora más tarde, Lou se preguntaba cuánto más tendría que correr. El sol estaba empezando a bordear el cielo. Otros diez minutos más tarde, bordearon una última curva y Harry se detuvo.

En frente de Lou, el camino continuaba lejos rodeado a ambos lados por interminables campos de caña de azúcar.

El frío de la mañana había dejado gotas de rocío en las hojas de los tallos de caña, el sol decidió en ese momento romper la oscuridad, la luz brillaba a través de los campos y Lou no creía haber visto nada tan espectacular en su vida.

Harry se puso detrás de él y rodeó con los brazos su torso, tirando de él contra su duro pecho.

—Es hermoso —murmuró Lou sin querer romper la pacífica vista.

—Lo sé. Lo vi hace un par de días y pensé inmediatamente en ti —susurró Harry de nuevo.

Lou deseaba tener una cámara con él, pero sabía que era una visión que recordaría siempre. Se quedaron allí, de pie, mirando los campos durante al menos quince minutos, viendo cómo el sol traía un nuevo día. Era el primer día que estaban acoplados y Lou estaba agradecido de que Harry lo hubiera sacado de la cama, ellos empezarían su vida juntos con esto.

El silencio fue roto por un coche en el camino. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se echó hacia atrás.

—Vamos, tenemos que regresar. Tenemos cosas que hacer antes de irnos.

—Lo primero es una ducha —respondió Lou mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente. Harry se echó a reír y volvieron por la dirección que habían tomado. Lou estaba más que feliz de correr detrás, mirando el glorioso culo de Harry todo el camino hasta la casa.

(...)

Alex llamó después de terminar el desayuno para confirmar que el Doctor Carter iría con ellos para revisar a Brian. Se quedaría con sus padres, ya que no tenían habitación libre en su casa.

El vuelo los dejaría en Albury a las diez de la noche. Luego tenían más de una hora en coche hasta llegar a su casa. Iban a llegar tarde, pero Lou no temía la vuelta como cuando habían ido hasta allí.

Phillip Carter llegó a casa de Liam a las diez de la mañana. Después de las presentaciones, metieron las maletas en el coche y Lou revisó una última vez las habitaciones para asegurarse de que no dejaban nada. Harry lo encontró de pie en la puerta de su habitación mirando la cama en la que habían dormido juntos.

Sintió profundamente el calor del cuerpo de Harry mientras estaba detrás de él. Lou se echó hacia atrás descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Vamos cariño, volvamos a casa —presionó los labios en su sien.

Tomaron sus manos y salieron de la casa. Harry mantuvo la puerta abierta para él. Esta era probablemente la única parte del viaje que no quería hacer. Liam cerró su casa, y el doctor y él se metieron en el coche.

El viaje de regreso a través del Gillies no fue tan malo como la primera vez. Lou sabía que tenía que ver con el hecho de estar acurrucado cerca de Harry y con los ojos cerrados, apenas respirando el olor de su compañero.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban en el aeropuerto y era el momento de decir adiós a Liam. Harry agarró sus maletas y las colocó en la acera junto al coche. Liam se acercó a ellos y les estrechó las manos en señal de despedida.

—Bueno chicos, ha sido sin duda interesante teneros aquí —dijo con diversión evidente en su voz. Lou sintió el calor en sus mejillas por todo lo que había sucedido.

—Gracias por todo. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, tienes mi número —dijo Lou mientras le daba un rápido abrazo. Pasó por alto el gruñido suave que sintió tras él. Dando un paso atrás, vio cómo Harry le ofreció un áspero gracias antes de que Liam dijera adiós a su compañero de manada y volviera a su coche.

El trío atravesó el aeropuerto para registrarse antes de dirigirse a la sala de embarque. Durante la espera, Lou habló en voz baja con el doctor y descubrió que se había ocupado de una media docena de casos similares al de Brian en sus treinta años como médico de la manada. Lou se sorprendió aún más cuando se enteró que era gay.

El vuelo de regreso era largo y Lou se estaba empezando a preocupar lo que sucedería cuando llegaran allí. ¿Volvería Harry a su apartamento como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a que Harry lo negara? ¿O declararían su acoplamiento a la manada y se enfrentarían a su padre?

—Deja de pensar tanto —le dijo Harry—. Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos. Estás prácticamente gritándome.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Lou se sintió mortificado de que hubiese escuchado todas sus inseguridades.

—Está bien. Y para que conste, esta noche iré a tu casa contigo. Podremos hacer frente a todo lo demás cuando llegue el momento. Ahora eres mío, y no me separaré de ti otra vez. Diez años ha sido demasiado tiempo sin mi pareja.

Lou sonrió y besó a Harry. El beso pronto se convirtió en más caliente y el sonido de un carraspeo los sacó del beso. Una azafata estaba en el centro del pasillo con una bandeja de comida. Lou se sonrojó y murmuró un agradecimiento al tomar la bandeja y ponerla frente a él.

Golpeó a Harry en el brazo cuando escuchó una risita escapar de sus labios.

—No es divertido. —Los ojos de Lou se entrecerraron cuando Harry pareció a punto de explotar de risa. Resopló y trató de ignorarle concentrándose en su comida. Si su boca trataba de subir por sus esquinas lo negaría.

(...)

Era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Harry aparcó su coche frente a la casa de Lou. El avión de Sydney a Albury se había retrasado y después tuvo que dejar al médico en casa de Joe y Maryanne. Joe les informó de que Alex se había tomado libre el día siguiente, bueno ya el día de hoy, y que había organizado una reunión de familia incluyendo al médico de la manada para escuchar la información que habían adquirido.

Harry solo esperaba que no fuera muy temprano por la mañana. Necesitaba dormir un poco. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos días, su cuerpo se sentía a punto de colapsar.

Harry apagó el motor y agarró sus maletas. La gran casa estaba delante de él, la que había temido y le había encantado visitar durante los últimos diez años. Nunca la había visto mejor. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Toda la familia estaba dormida, que era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer con su compañero en sus brazos.

Harry siguió a Louis hasta la puerta principal. Después de desbloquearla entraron en silencio. Harry cerró la puerta tras él y siguió a su compañero por un pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Harry nunca había estado tan feliz de ver una cama tamaño extra grande en su vida. Dejó caer la maleta y empezó a desnudarse.

Cuando se quitó los zapatos, se dio cuenta de que Louis se había derrumbado completamente vestido de cara contra la cama. Harry terminó de desnudarse, y después ayudó a su cansado compañero.

Louis murmuró algo contra la almohada cuando Harry le quitó sus ropas. Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, Harry sacó las sábanas de debajo de Louis. A continuación se metió en la cama y tiró de su compañero a sus brazos, cubrió a ambos con las sábanas y se dispuso a dormir. Louis se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho y el brazo envolviendo su cintura. Harry nunca había estado más cómodo en su vida cuando la oscuridad se lo llevó.

Harry se despertó con la luz traspasando la cortina y con una cama vacía a su lado. Salió de las calientes y agradables sábanas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Una vez que cuidó de su vejiga, se puso los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba la noche anterior sin molestarse en abrocharse el último botón.

—¿Pequeño? —preguntó con su comunicación mental.

—Cocina.

Harry fue directamente hasta su compañero y el café. Entró en la habitación y se acercó a Louis que estaba vertiendo el café en una taza.

—Hmm. Buenos días hermoso —dijo mientras se apoyaba y besaba a su pareja.

Louis sintió que se desinflaba como un balón, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se fundió en el beso.

—Buenos días a ti también. —Louis se rió entre dientes mientras rompía el beso—. Siéntate y te traeré tu café.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para encontrarse con el puño de Alex.

La cabeza de Harry estalló de dolor desde su mandíbula.

—¿Mi hermano pequeño? ¿Qué coño te pasa, Harry? Te envié fuera por una razón, no para que follaras con mi hermano. —Harry se frotó el mentón, mirando la cabreada expresión de su mejor amigo el Alfa.

—No es lo que piensas. —Jack realmente necesitaba dejar de decir esas palabras.

Alex levantó una ceja.

—Tienes diez segundos para explicarme por qué estás prácticamente abusando de mi hermano pequeño en la cocina antes de que te golpee de nuevo —le gruñó Alex. Su voz era grave y peligrosa, y otro que no fuera él, probablemente se estaría cagando de miedo en ese momento.

Harry miró sobre su hombro a Louis, quien solo sonrió y le envió un beso. No lo iba a ayudar. ¡Mierda!

—No es así como pensaba decírtelo, pero Louis es mi compañero. —La sangre pareció drenarse de la cara de Alex cuando registró las palabras en su cerebro. Alex miró a Louis y entrecerró los ojos. Harry sabía que había visto la marca de acoplamiento y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Esa fue la razón por la que no vio el segundo puñetazo, que conectó contra su dolorida mandíbula.

—¡Mierda hombre! ¿Quieres dejar de pegarme de una vez?

Harry dio un paso atrás tratando de poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Jason se acercó a Alex y le dijo algo suavemente en su oído, convenciendo al Alfa de que se sentara ante la mesa. Louis se acercó y lo besó en el sitio donde el Alfa lo había golpeado, no una sino dos veces.

—¿Estás bien, gran hombre?

—Sí, duele como un hijo de puta, pero no puedo culparle. Yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

—Bueno, yo sí puedo.

Harry miró a su compañero entrecerrando los ojos y trató de agarrar su brazo, pero este se escapó de su alcance. Louis se acercó a la parte de la mesa donde estaba Alex y se inclinó apretando los puños contra la madera.

—Vuelve a poner una mano encima de mi compañero y te cortaré las pelotas mientras duermes. ¿Me entiendes, hermano?

Decir que todo el mundo estaba un poco sorprendido por la amenaza de Louis, sería un eufemismo. Alex gruñó a su hermano antes de que Jason interviniera.

—Si lo haces de nuevo, le ayudo —le dijo Jason a su compañero con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Louis sonrió a su hermano y levantó una ceja.

—¿Soy el único que se da cuenta de que estos dos no se acaban de conocer? —gruñó Alex.

—No, no lo eres —dijo Brian mientras permanecía sentado ante la mesa—. Pero las razones de que no se aparearan antes son personales, a menos que decidan compartirlas.

—Gracias, B. —Louis miró a su cuñado y sonrió.

—¿Estaré a salvo si me acerco a la mesa? —preguntó Harry a su amigo.

—De acuerdo, pero tú y yo hablaremos de esto más adelante. —Harry asintió con la cabeza, sabía que tendría que explicarle todo a Alex. Solo esperaba que lograran preparar un plan para detener a su padre antes de que nadie resultara herido.

Todo el mundo volvió a sentarse cuando Harry ocupó un sitio ante la mesa, y el desayuno se convirtió en algo muy ruidoso. Harry miró a Brian que tenía más color en su cara que la última vez que lo había visto. Brian pareció sentir sus ojos en él y le sonrió.

La sonrisa se volvió descarada.

—¿Quieres verlo?

Harry no estaba seguro de qué demonios estaba hablando. Su confusión debió ser evidente, porque Brian se echó a reír, se levantó y alzó la camisa, luego empujó hacia abajo sus pantalones hasta que estos descansaron en la parte superior de su zona púbica.

Le tomó un segundo a su cerebro ponerse al día y darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo exactamente. Brian se quedó allí, con la camisa bajo los brazos, mostrando con orgullo el pequeño bulto de su vientre.

—Oh, wow —dijo Louis a sus espaldas—. ¿Puedo tocar? —Brian asintió con la cabeza alegremente y Louis se acercó a poner sus manos sobre la pequeña protuberancia.

Marcus no podía parecer más orgulloso.

—Llevo desde el martes enseñándolo a quien quiere mirar. —Harry miró otra vez a Louis, que parecía genuinamente feliz por su hermano y su compañero.

Después de todo lo que había aprendido mientras estaba fuera, Harry se preguntó si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de sentir la hinchazón de su compañero con sus hijos. Louis se volvió en ese momento y le sonrió causando que el corazón de Harry diera un salto de la auténtica felicidad que se veía en la cara de su pareja.

Zack y Simon entraron poco después seguidos por Hayley, y el nivel de ruido pareció aumentar en la mesa. Harry se disculpó poco después para ir a ducharse y vestirse.

Se acababa de meter en el agua, cuando oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse. Sonrió con la idea de tener a su compañero mojado y desnudo en sus brazos, se volvió a la puerta de la ducha y esperó a que Louis se le uniera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. La puerta se abrió y un muy desnudo Louis se acercó a él.

—Olvidaste algo.

—¿Lo hice? —No estaba seguro de qué estaba hablando Louis ahora.

—Sip. A mí. Ah, y esto. —Harry miró cuando la botella de lubricante cayó en su mano. Gruñó y levantó a Louis en brazos. A pesar de que solo los separaban unos pocos centímetros, Harry amaba la sensación de las piernas de su compañero envueltas en él.

Louis no lo defraudó, cruzó los tobillos tras su espalda e hizo lo mismo con las muñecas en su cuello. Louis le bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un ardiente beso. Harry dio un paso atrás hasta que la espalda de Louis fue a dar contra la pared. Su compañero gimió en su garganta y empujó sus caderas, frotando sus pollas juntas.

—Por favor —Louis estaba muy sexy cuando rogaba.

El hombre retiró sus labios y empezó a atacar la mandíbula y el cuello, besando y mordiendo la piel a su paso.

Harry abrió la tapa de la botella de lubricante antes de verter el líquido en sus dedos. Acercó la mano y encontró la apretada estrella que estaba buscando. Sin esperar, Harry empujó dos dedos en el orificio tembloroso de su compañero. Louis gritó con placer y le mordió en el cuello, pinchando sus caninos en la piel de Harry, que continuó metiendo y sacando sus dedos de forma rápida en el agujero de Louis antes de añadir un tercero y sacarlos.

Tomó algo más de lubricante en la mano antes de tirar la botella. Revistió su eje y agarró fuerte las caderas de Louis. A continuación se alineó hasta que la cabeza de su polla descansó contra la estrecha entrada de Louis.

—Hazlo —jadeó Louis.

Harry se echó hacia adelante y se enterró hasta las bolas con un suave golpe, se retiró hasta la cabeza y empujó de nuevo. Louis gritó y trató de empujar sus caderas contra Harry, tratando de enterrarse en la polla de su compañero más profundamente.

Harry no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Agarró las mejillas del culo de Louis y las separó, lo que le permitió empujar aún más lejos. Los gritos y gemidos de Louis le enviaban hasta el borde mientras golpeaba a su compañero contra la pared de la ducha. Cuando los primeros chorros de su corrida se dispararon de su polla, rugió su clímax y hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Louis, reclamándolo una vez más.

Louis continuó montando su polla, gritando con entusiasmo cuando Harry le siguió rápidamente en su orgasmo. La sensación de las estrechas paredes apretadas de Louis temblando en su todavía duro eje, le hizo enviar otro chorro de semilla en el agujero hambriento de su pareja. Harry se desplomó contra Louis y gimió al sentir el nudo de acoplamiento ampliarse y afianzarse.

Louis gemía en sus brazos, aun más cuando su cuerpo tembló con otro orgasmo. Finalmente se relajó en sus brazos, jadeando, con las piernas envueltas alrededor de él, y los brazos colgando.

—Necesito dormir —se quejó Louis.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Lo siento cariño, pero no creo que lo consigas en este momento.

Louis lo miró con sus ojos ligeramente dilatados después de su orgasmo, su cuerpo relajado y satisfecho. Harry nunca lo había visto más hermoso. Tomó los labios de su compañero en un beso lento, pausado, probando y degustando la boca de su amor.

—Te amo, Louis —murmuró contra su oreja.

—Hmm, yo también te amo, Hazz. —Louis descansó sus brazos contra la pared de la ducha hasta que el nudo retrocedió.

Harry echó de menos la sensación de su compañero tan pronto como su polla se deslizó de él, pero sabía que no era práctico caminar todo el día con Louis empalado en su polla, no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara.

Louis deslizó sus piernas por el cuerpo de Harry, hasta que estuvo otra vez de pie. Se lavaron mutuamente en relativo silencio, ambos felices sonrieron satisfechos.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaban limpios, Harry apagó la ducha y pasó a Louis una toalla mientras salían.

Se secaron y entraron en el dormitorio para vestirse. Si Harry tenía planeado quedarse aquí con Louis, tenía que ir a su casa y traer más ropa. El resto de sus cosas en realidad no importaba.

Agarró un par de vaqueros limpios de su maleta y se los puso, sin molestarse por la ropa interior. Agarró una camiseta azul y la pasó sobre su cabeza. Un silbido tras él le hizo darse la vuelta y lanzar un beso a su compañero. Harry sabía que nunca había sido tan feliz. Salieron del dormitorio de la mano y fueron con todos los demás a la sala de estar.

Harry se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que los padres de Louis ya habían llegado. Maryanne se levantó de inmediato y corrió a darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Realmente no puedo darte la bienvenida a la familia porque siempre has sido miembro de ella. Pero espero que los dos seáis felices juntos —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Luego besó a su hijo antes de volver a su sitio al lado de su marido.

Joe lo miró, y Harry tuvo un momento duro retorciéndose bajo la intensa mirada de su antiguo Alfa.

—Harry.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Asegúrate de tratarlo bien.

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que siempre esté feliz —respondió Harry al hombre mayor.

Joe pareció satisfecho cuando asintió con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás ajustando su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa.

Harry escaneó al resto de los ocupantes de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que también estaban los médicos.

—Buenos días, Doctor, Doctora —dijo mientras asentía a cada uno de ellos.

Stephanie Owens, el médico de la manada de Leyburn, era una mujer un poco regordeta de unos cuarenta años. Ella se había acoplado con el mecánico de la ciudad y habían tenido tres cachorros. El otro Doctor, Philip Carter, era un hombre de sesenta años, con el pelo plateado y que apenas medía un metro ochenta, en opinión de Harry.

Después de los saludos, la pareja comenzó a revisar los cuidados que Brian necesitaría durante los próximos meses. Harry tomó el único asiento disponible en un sillón de cuero al lado de Alex y Jason, que ya estaban sentados. Louis se acercó y se sentó en el brazo del sillón.

Harry se dio cuenta de que ahora podía tocar a su compañero e instaló su mano en la espalda de Louis, frotando en círculos por debajo de su camisa.

Brian estaba sentado en el regazo de su compañero, cuyas manos frotaban suavemente su vientre hinchado. Sin embargo, todos los ojos de la sala se volvieron hacia Louis y Harry, esperando para que contaran todo lo que habían aprendido.

Harry recitó toda la información que podía recordar del Alfa Pannaeth, lo que olvidó, se encargó de decirlo Louis. Una vez que hubieron terminado, toda la habitación se volvió a mirarlos en silencio.

—Así qué, ¿solo en luna nueva? —Jason quiso saber con entusiasmo.

—Sip. ¿Puedes pasar sin ello una noche? —bromeó Louis.

—No lo sé, tal vez. Tendremos que esperar y ver. —Se echó a reír y miró alrededor pensativo—. ¿Qué pasa con los meses en los que no hay luna nueva? —preguntó.

—Diría que estás a salvo. Nos dijeron que solamente era posible durante la luna nueva, por lo que si no la hay, no debería pasar. Podemos pedir al Alfa Taylor que nos lo confirme —respondió Harry.

Se sentaron y discutieron todo durante varias horas hasta que los médicos se pusieron de pie.

—Si no os importa, vamos a llevar a Brian a la clínica de Stephanie. Tiene una máquina de ultrasonidos con la que podremos echar un vistazo al bebé y asegurarnos que está todo bien. También nos permitirá saber cuánto tiempo tiene —declaró el doctor Carter.

Brian se puso de pie con entusiasmo, seguido por Marcus. Se acercó a Maryanne y le tendió la mano.

—Sería un honor que vinieras con nosotros.

Maryanne pareció sorprendida y una sonrisa estalló en su cara.

—Me encantaría.

Brian la ayudó a levantarse y los cinco salieron de la casa.

Alex dio unas palmaditas al culo de Jason pidiéndole que se levantara. El alto Alfa se giró hacia Harry.

—Creo que es hora de que hablemos, ¿no Harry?

En realidad no era una pregunta, Harry asintió con la cabeza y besó en la mejilla a Louis, siguiendo a su amigo al estudio.

No se sorprendió cuando Joe les siguió. Alex hizo un gesto al asiento que había contra la pared, Harry y Joe se sentaron, mientras que Alex tomaba una silla frente a la mesa, se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a ellos.

Harry pensó que debería hablar antes de que a Alex le diera tiempo a enfadarse de nuevo.

—Quiero que sepáis que sé que Louis es mi pareja desde no mucho después de que cumpliera los dieciséis años.

—¿Qué demonios, hombre? Eso son diez años, ¡Maldita sea! —Bueno, quizás Alex todavía estuviera enfadado.

—Sé exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Alex. No ha pasado un solo día en que no haya registrado el hecho de que estaba viviendo sin mi otra mitad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —preguntó Joe, con voz mucho más tranquila que su hijo. El hombre no parecía enojado en absoluto, simplemente sentía curiosidad.

—Le dije la verdad a Louis hace solamente dos noches. —Miró a su amigo antes de continuar—. ¿Me escucharás por completo antes de pegarme otra vez?

A Harry no le importaba, se merecía cada golpe por lo que le había hecho a Louis, pero sabía que su compañero lo sentiría más e iría a por su hermano, y eso era algo que Harry no quería.

—Me gustan mis nueces donde están, por lo que no puedo tocarte. Estás a salvo —se quejó Alex. No parecía del todo feliz con la admisión.

—Louis ha vivido durante estos diez años sabiendo que era su compañero y creyendo que no lo quería.

—¿Por qué demonios creería eso? —preguntó Joe.

—Porque eso es lo que le dije. —Harry esperó unos minutos antes de continuar su relato. Les dijo todo. Sobre cómo se enteró que Louis era su compañero, la reacción de su padre ante la noticia, y finalmente la llamada de teléfono a Louis esa misma noche.

—Jesucristo —dijo Alex pasando sus manos a través de su pelo.

—¿Has negado a tu compañero durante diez años por mantener a salvo a mi hijo? —preguntó Joe.

—Sí, señor. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Mi padre era el tercer lobo más fuerte de la manada y creía al cien por cien que cumpliría la amenaza si reclamaba a Louis.

»Creía que mientras yo estuviera en la universidad estaría a salvo. Cuando terminé y me mudé aquí, me comprometí a velar por él, asegurándome de que mi padre cumplía su promesa de no tocar a mi compañero. Entonces empecé a trabajar para ganar fuerza, pero esas cosas llevan su tiempo. Fue solo cuando Alex se convirtió en Alfa y yo reté para ser Beta, que me di cuenta de que podía ganar a mi padre en una pelea. Sin embargo, habían pasado casi ocho años y pensé que Louis no me perdonaría nunca por haberlo negado durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —preguntó Alex, su voz llena de furia.

—No tengo ni idea. Apenas he hablado con él desde esa noche.

—No te preocupes hijo, lo encontraremos y lo llevaremos ante la justicia. Tanto tú como Louis estaréis a salvo. —Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no creía que pudiera ser tan fácil. Su padre no iba a rendirse, era un viejo terco hijo de puta y sin duda lucharía todo el tiempo.

—Te quiero.

Las palabras fueron susurradas en su mente y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió.


	11. Capítulo 10

Louis se sentó ante la mesa con su hermano Simon y su hija Hayley, mientras Zack y Jason estaban en la cocina organizando la comida. Sabía que Alex y su padre habían ido a 'asar a Harry a la parrilla' por el tema de su apareamiento. Quería estar ahí, defendiendo a su hombre, pero pensó que era mejor si se lo dejaba todo a Harry.

Comprendía por qué lo había hecho Harry. Sí, le dolía haber perdido tanto tiempo de estar juntos, pero si los papeles se hubieran invertido, sabía que habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a su compañero. Con él teniendo solo dieciséis años de edad cuando ocurrió, no era difícil imaginar la elección que había tenido que tomar Harry.

Zack y Jason acababan de poner la mesa para el almuerzo cuando entró Alex seguido por su padre y por Harry. Lou se levantó y corrió hacia su compañero, echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó.

—Hey, todo está bien —le tranquilizó Harry.

No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba actuando de forma tan necesitada, pero pensó que sería por tener finalmente a su pareja después de tanto tiempo.

Todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer. Media hora más tarde, se enteraron que los demás llegaban a casa. Todos miraron cómo un brillante Brian rebotaba en la sala de espera con unas imágenes en su mano. Louis siguió mirando cómo su madre entraba a continuación, seguida por un muy pálido Marcus.

Brian estaba mostrando a su padre las fotos.

—Mira, este es el bebé A, y aquí el bebé B. —explicaba, mostrando el papel en sus manos.

Joe miró sorprendido y el silencio descendió sobre la mesa.

—¿Gemelos?

Brian amplió la sonrisa y el hombre comenzó a asentir con entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, Marcus se veía un poco verde.

—¿Estás bien hermano? —le preguntó Lou.

—Gemelos —susurró su hermano.

—Oh, no te preocupes por él. Estará bien en un minuto. Se desmayó en la clínica, pero solo necesita un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse —anunció su madre.

La sala estalló en una carcajada al saber que Marcus se había desmayado a causa de un par de bebés. Marcus se sentó ante la mesa antes de volver a desmayarse. Brian lo siguió y se dejó caer en su regazo. Los brazos de Marcus le dieron la vuelta automáticamente y comenzó a frotar su vientre. Brian se sentó, tarareando alegremente.

—Así que, de acuerdo con los doctores, estoy de poco más de seis semanas. Se me nota porque tengo dos. Todavía es un poco pronto para decir qué sexo tienen, por lo que será una sorpresa. El doctor Carter se quedó con Stephanie para repasar todo lo que necesita saber, además contó que hace una semana, había estado ayudando con un nacimiento —anunció Brian a la habitación.

Louis no sabía de nadie más, pero estaba realmente sorprendido de que estuvieran esperando gemelos. Echando un nuevo vistazo a su hermano, se dio cuenta de que, ahora que volvía a tener algo de color en su rostro, también parecía feliz.

Las cosas pronto se tranquilizaron en la mesa y todos comieron el almuerzo y hablaron del inminente nacimiento. Los padres de Louis salieron un poco más tarde, diciendo que tenían que volver a casa para cuando el doctor Carter regresara. Cuando se marcharon, Brian y Marcus pidieron disculpas y se fueron para disfrutar a solas de las noticias sobre sus bebés. Simon y Zack llevaron a Hayley al parque y Alex desapareció escaleras arriba persiguiendo a Jason.

Louis llevó a Harry de nuevo al sofá de la sala de estar y se acurrucaron viendo el partido de fútbol del sábado por la tarde.

(...)

Dos días más tarde, Harry se encontraba sentado en su oficina repasando los casos que se habían retrasado por haber estado ausente la semana anterior. Harry se sorprendió cuando su móvil sonó rompiendo la tranquilidad de su oficina. Echando un vistazo a la pantalla, vio quién llamaba.

Alex.

—Hey hombre, ¿qué pasa?

—Tu padre ha desaparecido —la voz de Alex sonaba ronca.

Harry se enderezó y se preguntó si había escuchado a su amigo correctamente.

—¿Eh?

—Papá y yo nos acercamos ayer a su casa para tener unas palabras con él. —Sí, Harry se imaginaba exactamente lo que habrían dicho entre los tres. Sonrió con la idea de que su Alfa y su antiguo Alfa fueran a recoger a su padre para ser llevado ante la manada—. De todos modos, no estaba en casa, no había rastro de él en ningún sitio. Pensamos que podríamos ir esta mañana a su trabajo, pero al parecer lo dejó el lunes pasado y no lo han vuelto a ver desde entonces.

—¡Mierda! No me gusta cómo suena eso —gruñó Harry. Si su padre se acercaba a Louis, Harry acabaría con el viejo hijo de puta miserable.

—A mí tampoco. He hecho que Marcus compruebe cualquier signo a través de canales oficiales, pero hasta ahora nada.

—Gracias por dejármelo saber. —¿Por qué su padre no sería feliz y le dejaba seguir con su vida?

—No te preocupes, te veré esta noche —dijo Alex desconectando la llamada.

¡Mierda! Así que no había nada que pudiera hacer hasta que lo encontraran. Mientras no estuviera detenido, estaría preocupado por la seguridad de su compañero. Se preguntó si podría convencer a Louis para que se tomara algo más de tiempo hasta que pudieran localizar a su padre, pero no lo creía. Dejando sus preocupaciones a un lado por el momento, Harry volvió a su trabajo.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Harry había tenido dos reuniones y una teleconferencia, además de haber completado un kilómetro y medio de papeleo, y estaba listo para terminar el día. Estaba recogiendo y a punto de irse, cuando su móvil sonó la que era la enésima vez ese día.

Sin reconocer el número, algo normal, contestó.

—Hola, Harry Richmond —respondió al cuarto tono.

—Te lo advertí chico —le dijo su padre antes de colgar.

El corazón de Harry casi duplicó sus pulsaciones, agarró su maletín y salió corriendo de la oficina, marcando el número de Louis mientras corría. El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de saltar el buzón de voz. Harry colgó y lo intentó de nuevo.

—Vamos cariño, contesta el maldito teléfono. —Tampoco esta vez tuvo suerte, volvió a salir el contestador después de media docena de tonos. Harry maldijo mientras apretaba el botón para cortar la llamada.

Cambiando de táctica, llamó a Alex.

Contestó a la llamada cuando llegaba a su coche.

—Harry.

—¿Sabes dónde está Louis? —Harry no tenía tiempo para bromas. Tenía que encontrar a su pareja. Poniendo en marcha el coche, Harry conectó la llamada al Bluetooth del coche y fue hacia la casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Alex sonó alerta de repente.

—Mi padre me ha llamado y Louis no contesta al teléfono. Voy de camino a casa.

—¡Joder!, voy a intentarlo en su trabajo. Llámame si lo encuentras.

—Lo haré. —Harry desconectó la llamada y presionó el pie más duro en el acelerador. Cinco minutos después, Harry paró en seco frente a la casa de Louis.

Harry estaba agradecido de ver el coche de su compañero frente al camino de entrada, pero no respiraría hasta saber a ciencia cierta que su pareja estaba dentro y seguro.

Marcó de nuevo a Alex mientras corría por el césped. Tan pronto como Alex respondió, le informó que el coche de Louis estaba en su casa y colgó. Harry abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que golpeó contra la pared contraria.

—¡Louis! —gritó, pero no hubo respuesta. Lo buscó en la sala de estar, al no encontrarlo continuó en la cocina dónde se oía la música a todo volumen y estaba Brian cocinando—. ¿Dónde está Louis? —preguntó con ansiedad por encima del ruido.

Brian se dio la vuelta, llevándose las manos al pecho.

—¡Mierda Harry! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—¿Has visto a Louis? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Sí, hace unos diez minutos. Creo que fue a darse una ducha. —Harry asintió con la cabeza y fue corriendo a su habitación.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, oyó la ducha correr. En silencio dio gracias a Dios de que su compañero estuviera seguro. Entrando al acecho en el cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta de la ducha justo en el momento en que Louis se daba la vuelta cerrando el agua.

Agarró a su compañero por las muñecas y sacó al empapado hombre llevándolo a sus brazos.

Louis dejó escapar un grito sorprendido hasta que se dio cuenta de quién lo sostenía y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Harry.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? Estás temblando. —preguntó Louis en voz baja.

Harry negó con la cabeza sin poder responder en ese momento. Solo necesitaba abrazar a su pareja.

—Shhh, estoy bien. Todo estará bien. —Antes de que Harry pudiera responder a Louis, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe, y entró Alex gritando.

—¿Harry?

—Aquí Alex. Está a salvo, lo tengo.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Alex aliviado, y entró al cuarto de baño.

—Oye, ¿te importa? —Louis miró ofendido a su hermano.

Alex se dio cuenta entonces de que Louis estaba húmedo y desnudo en sus brazos. Harry siguió sujetándolo mientras se daba la vuelta hasta que estuvo seguro de que Alex no podía ver la desnudez de Louis. Miró a su amigo y gruñó. Nadie podía ver desnudo a su compañero excepto él.

Alex se rió y levantó las manos.

—Amigo, en serio, eww, es mi hermano. —Harry negó con la cabeza, no le importaba. Nadie vería a su compañero desnudo.

Alex se rió de nuevo y los dejó solos.

—¿Quieres decirme ahora qué está pasando? —Louis le preguntó acariciando su espalda arriba y abajo, besando a Harry en su barbilla sin afeitar.

—Mi padre ha desaparecido, no lo han visto en una semana. —Harry se detuvo, no quería decirle a su compañero nada de la llamada de teléfono que había recibido.

—Está bien, entonces. —Louis se mostró escéptico—. Entiendo por qué te molesta, pero ¿por qué estabas a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco cuando me sacaste de la ducha? —Su compañero era demasiado listo para su propio bien.

Viendo que no tenía alternativa, le dijo la verdad. Suspiró.

—Me llamó cuando salía de la oficina. Me dijo que me lo había advertido. Pensé que te había cogido. Intenté llamar, pero no respondiste. Me temía lo peor.

Louis reforzó su abrazo antes de darse la vuelta. Tomó la mano de Harry y se encaminaron al dormitorio. Harry se detuvo cuando Louis movió sus manos dentro de su abrigo y lo deslizó de sus hombros al suelo.

La camisa de Harry siguió rápidamente a su chaqueta antes de que Louis le quitara el cinturón, desabrochara el botón y bajara la cremallera de su pantalón, empujando todo al suelo. Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama, Louis se arrodilló delante de él y le quitó los zapatos, uno por uno. Una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo, Harry se estremeció cuando su compañero lo besó en los muslos. Continuó dejando besos en sus piernas mientras se acercaba a su duro eje.

Harry gimió de puro placer cuando Louis lamió sus peludas pelotas antes de tomar su polla en los recovecos de su boca caliente. Esto era justo lo que Harry necesitaba. Sentir a su pareja vivo y debajo de él. Necesitaba reclamar lo que era suyo.

Louis tomó su pene, Harry los giró hasta poner a su compañero debajo de él, demostrándole dónde pertenecía.

(...)

Tres semanas. Habían pasado tres semanas y todavía no habían escuchado ni pío de su padre. La manada estaba empezando a tocarle las narices. Harry, Alex y su padre, estaban tan encima de él que apenas podía ir a mear sin que alguien quisiera saber dónde infiernos iba.

Era noche de luna llena y Alex anunciaría su unión a la manada. Sería la primera vez que correrían como pareja en sus tierras. Con todo lo que había sucedido, Harry no estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para que ellos fueran a correr.

El lobo de Lou se moría de ganas de salir y correr fuera de la casa. Prácticamente vibraba en su asiento mientras se dirigían a la reunión de la manada. Harry se acercó y le puso una mano en el muslo, apretando suavemente.

—Cálmate, cariño. Vamos a estar corriendo antes de que te enteres.

—Sí, será mejor —gruñó respondiendo Lou. Se había sentido enjaulado durante las últimas tres semanas. Solo porque entendiera por qué actuaban así, no significaba que le gustara. No sabía cómo lo hacía Brian. Ahora que había pasado la sexta semana, era bastante obvio que estaba embarazado. Como el vientre no podía ocultarse, se quedaba en casa para que los humanos no vieran su estado. Brian parecía estar bien con ello mientras su vientre continuaba aumentando con los niños que llevaba.

A Lou le encantó la idea de poder ser padre y crear una vida con el hombre que amaba, pero aunque llenaba su corazón de alegría, no estaba al cien por cien seguro de que pudiera manejarlo. Ese pensamiento no había estado en su cabeza hasta hacía poco. Definitivamente, era algo que tendrían que discutir en el futuro. Pero por ahora, era feliz estando ellos dos solos.

Harry dejó el coche en el parking casi completo y apagó el motor. Louis se había deshecho del cinturón y había saltado del coche antes de que pudiera quitar las llaves. Esperó, rebotando, a que Harry se uniera a él.

Harry salió del coche riendo.

—Vamos cariño, antes de que sigas saltando por ahí. —Lou lo besó en los labios tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo por el bosque.

Llegaron al claro donde estaba el resto de la manada a los pocos minutos. Harry y Lou se dirigieron hacia su familia.

Un par de miembros de la manada que habían oído hablar de su apareamiento llegaron y los ofrecieron sus felicitaciones antes de que Alex comenzara la reunión. Una hora más tarde, Lou pensaba que nunca había estado más feliz de que su hermano acabara de hablar. Lou se quitó las ropas y vio que Harry hacía lo mismo.

A veces aun pensaba que era increíble que ese hombre increíblemente sexy que estaba delante de él, fuera todo suyo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, Lou besó rápidamente a su compañero y le susurró al oído:

—Nos vemos en el lado oscuro —dio un paso atrás riendo y dejó que el cambio surgiera en él.

Segundos más tarde, estaba de pie a cuatro patas y mirando al gran lobo negro. Harry le mordió el cuello y le lamió el hocico.

—Vamos precioso. Hora de correr.

—¡Infiernos, sí!

Harry esperó hasta que Lou estuvo a su lado y fueron a través de los árboles. Corrieron, cazaron y jugaron juntos durante horas antes de ir a la zona favorita de Harry, una gran corriente que corría por tierras de la manada. Lou nunca se había divertido tanto en una carrera en su vida, y la caza con Harry fue increíble debido a su enlace.

Lou se detuvo para lamer el agua, apagando la sed de toda su carrera. Le encantaría encontrar un buen lugar apartado, donde Harry y él pudieran acurrucarse apartados de los demás lobos. Harry se unió a él y bebieron generosamente. Una ramita se rompió y Lou se dio la vuelta.

Se agachó y gruñó cuando Arthur Richmond salió de detrás de un árbol. A Lou se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando notó la pistola que apuntaba directamente contra él. Harry amenazó con sus mandíbulas a su padre y dio un paso más cerca de él.

—Uh, uh Harry. Si crees que puedes llegar a mí antes de que pueda disparar a tu pareja, inténtalo. —El padre de Harry tenía un brillo de locura en sus ojos y Lou tenía un mal presentimiento de que alguien iba a salir lastimado.

Tenía la esperanza que no fueran ellos.

—Harry, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido. El hombre tiene un arma —le rogó.

Harry no le respondió, sino que se acercó más a Lou.

—Te advertí sobre lo que sucedería si reclamabas a Louis. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era mantenerte alejado de él. ¿Por qué no te has acoplado con una bonita mujer y has tenido cachorros? —preguntó mientras agitaba el arma y la adelantaba. Lou pensó que el hombre parecía un poco loco, pero en realidad no conocía a Arthur Richmond muy bien para ser el mejor juez.

Harry le enseñó los dientes y gruñó a su padre. Sus patas traseras se tensaron como si estuviera listo para saltar en cualquier momento.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas —dijo Arthur poniéndose derecho y apuntando.

Tanto Lou como Harry saltaron sobre él, Lou ligeramente por detrás de su compañero. El arma se disparó, el sonido reverberó a través del limpio silencio. Lou vio con horror, cómo su compañero caía delante de él. Vio a Arthur Richmond, de pie, aturdido, mirando a su hijo, antes de volverse para mirar a Lou con odio en sus ojos.

Lou no estaba dispuesto a dejar que tuviera una segunda oportunidad. Cubrió rápidamente la distancia entre ambos y saltó, tirándolo al suelo. Apretó las mandíbulas alrededor de la garganta del viejo antes incluso de que se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho. El padre de Harry soltó el arma por la sorpresa e intentó irse.

Sin darse por vencido, Lou se puso de pie y aplicó más presión mientras movía la cabeza hasta que oyó un chasquido distintivo. Dando un paso atrás, Lou se volvió y se dirigió a su compañero. Sabía que Harry vivía, porque podía sentir el vínculo de su vida chisporrotear entre ellos.

Se agachó sobre su vientre y se deslizó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo lo más cerca de Harry que pudo. Pasó la lengua por la sangre que manchaba la piel de su compañero. Lou levantó la cabeza y aulló al resto de su manada, para que fueran a ayudarlos pronto. Su compañero era demasiado grande para que Lou pudiera con él. Se puso contra cualquier otro depredador que pudiera pensar en dañarlo.

(...)

Harry se despertó dolorido y sintiendo un movimiento de vaivén. Inclinó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de varias cosas a la vez. Una, todavía estaba en forma de lobo, dos, su padre le había disparado, y tres, estaba siendo cargado por su Alfa.

—Un momento amigo, ya llegamos —retumbó la profunda voz de Alex.

Harry, sin embargo, tenía que encontrar a su compañero ¿Qué infiernos había sucedido después de haberle disparado? ¿Dónde estaban Louis y su padre? «Por favor, que Louis no haya sido herido también». Harry comenzó a luchar contra el agarre de Alex. Un grito salió como un gemido cuando hizo un mal movimiento.

Alex debió haber comprendido lo que necesitaba, porque sus siguientes palabras lograron calmarlo como ninguna otra cosa.

—Harry quédate echado, ya eres suficientemente pesado. Louis está bien. Nos está siguiendo todavía en forma de lobo. Llegaremos al claro en un minuto y el Doc te echará un vistazo.

Harry cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar el dolor que irradiaba a través de su cuerpo. Ser un cambiaformas, ayudaba a reducir su tiempo de curación. Sin embargo, hasta que sacaran la bala de su cuerpo tendría un dolor constante y tendría que permanecer en forma de lobo. No podía arriesgarse a cambiar con el objeto en su cuerpo. Solo Dios sabía dónde acabaría al cambiar a humano. Una vez que la bala fuera retirada, Harry podría cambiar y empezar el proceso de curación.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban de vuelta en el claro, Alex dejó a Harry en el suelo. Louis se acercó hasta llegar a su lado. Harry levantó la cabeza lamiendo con cuidado el hocico de su compañero.

—Estoy bien cariño. Estaré de vuelta a la normalidad por la mañana, solo espera y verás.

—Será malditamente mejor que sea así. No hagas esto nunca de nuevo. Por fin estás de vuelta en mi vida y no estoy dispuesto a perderte todavía.

—No lo había planeado. Tomará un infierno más que una bala que me aparte de ti.

—Pfff.

Louis resopló por el vínculo, podía decir que no estaba muy enojado, solo asustado y preocupado. No lo culpaba. Cuando Harry había visto a su padre apuntando con una pistola directamente a su compañero, no creyó que pudiera estar tan jodidamente asustado en su vida.

—¿Qué pasó con mi padre? —le preguntó.

—Lo siento —dijo Louis en voz baja. Podía sentir las emociones salir de su compañero y se dio cuenta de lo que Louis había hecho. Odiaba a su padre en ese instante por lo que había obligado a su compañero a hacer para protegerlos.

—Está bien cariño, se merecía morir. Ahora estamos seguros para vivir nuestras vidas.

Harry no pudo dejar de sentir el gran amor y la felicidad por esa perspectiva.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más a su compañero, la doctora Stephanie llegó con un maletín de médico en la mano. Se dejó caer al suelo al otro lado de Harry y sacó un bisturí. Louis echó una mirada a lo que había sacado y gruñó mostrando los dientes.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta Stephanie que estaba tratando de proteger a su paciente. Harry pensó que era caliente como el infierno cuando Louis estaba protector y posesivo. La madre de Louis, por su parte, tenía diferentes sentimientos. Lo quitó de en medio antes de regañarlo.

—Para de estar molestando y deja que la mujer haga su trabajo. Cuanto antes saque la bala, antes podrá Harry cambiar. —Louis dejó caer la cabeza por la regañina y se tumbó sobre su vientre. Harry pensó que era lindo y le lamió el hocico.

—Esto puede doler. —Harry apenas había registrado las palabras antes de sentir un dolor agudo por el corte que estaba abriendo la herida y lo que parecían ser un par de atizadores calientes hundiéndose en su piel.

Parecía hundirlas en torno a una maldición que nunca había oído, antes de hacer un sonido triunfal y echar su mano hacia atrás agarrando la ofensiva bala al final de lo que parecían sospechosamente ser un par de pinzas. Harry podría haber jurado que las malditas se sentían como si fueran del tamaño de atizadores.

El alivio que sintió cuando su cuerpo cambió a su forma humana, fue inmediato. El dolor punzante que irradiaba de su hombro derecho, se había convertido ahora en un dolor sordo, por la mañana habría desaparecido por completo. Segundos después de que Harry hubiera vuelto a su forma humana, se encontró con un abrazo de su desnudo compañero.

Louis se retorcía sobre él besando cada parte de su rostro que podía alcanzar. Harry sintió que su eje duro crecía al sentir la fricción causada por Louis mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

Harry se acercó y agarró las caderas de Louis dejándolo quieto.

—Si no dejas de moverte voy a tomarte aquí ahora mismo, sin importarme quién esté mirando —prometió Harry a su hombre.

Louis pareció dejar de respirar por un segundo, mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba las caras sonrientes de toda su familia. A continuación, una adorable sombra rojiza se estableció en su rostro y enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

Todos los que los rodeaban se echaron a reír antes de ir en distintas direcciones. Harry le dio a Louis una palmada en el culo.

—Venga cariño, vamos a casa.

Louis levantó la cabeza, su sonrisa brillaba como el sol en pleno día.

—No tienes idea de cuánto esperaba que dijeras eso.

Harry tenía una idea. Con su padre muerto, su compañero ya no estaba prohibido para él, y Harry planeaba aprovecharse al máximo. No podía esperar para ver lo que los próximos años les deparaban a él y a su compañero.


	12. Epílogo

Dos meses más tarde.

Alex despertó de un mal sueño, atontado y preguntándose qué diablos podría haberle despertado en medio de la noche. Jason todavía estaba dormido, acurrucado fuertemente entre sus brazos. Alex pasó la mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de su compañero. Le encantaba la sensación de tener a Jason en sus brazos. Desde la primera noche que Jason había llegado a su habitación golpeando la puerta de Alex, no había habido una sola noche que hubiera dormido fuera. Jason había recorrido un largo camino, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado y Alex no podría estar más orgulloso de su compañero.

Sí, Jason todavía tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando, pero cada vez pasaba más tiempo entre ellas. La mano de Alex bajó suavemente por la piel sedosa hasta que ahuecó gentilmente su culo. La polla de Alex se había animado, y pensó que ya que estaba despierto, podría tener un poco de diversión. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la grieta y golpearon contra la apretada entrada que tanto amaba.

Jason gimió en su sueño y se empujó contra sus dedos. Alex amaba que no importaba en qué estado estuviera Jason, su cuerpo siempre buscaba su tacto. Empujó un poco más y sintió su dedo deslizarse dentro de su calor, feliz de que Jason estuviera todavía lubricado desde el primer encuentro de la noche.

Los sonidos que Jason hacía mientras seguía durmiendo, le pusieron la polla más dura. Empujó un segundo dedo torciéndolo hasta encontrar justo lo que estaba buscando. Jason se echó hacia atrás con más fuerza, contra los dedos que le invadían, y Alex vio cómo abría los ojos.

—Mmm... ¿quieres algo?

—Ya me conoces, cariño. Nunca tengo suficiente de tu sexy cuerpo.

Alex le dio la vuelta hasta que tuvo a Jason bajo él. Acababa de deslizar los dedos fuera y alinear su polla, cuando un grito rasgó el aire.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Jason mientras se sentaba empujando el pecho de Alex.

Frustrado como el infierno, Alex salió de la cama, agarró los vaqueros que llevaba puestos el día anterior y metió su dura polla en los pantalones. Una vez que estuvieron vestidos, salieron de la habitación.

Alex podía oír los ruidos desde la habitación de Marcus y Brian. Al siguiente grito, Alex ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, abrió la puerta y se metió en la habitación. Se dio cuenta de todo en un instante.

Brian respiraba con dificultad, apoyado en el extremo de la cama con un brazo, tratando de sujetar su peso, el otro brazo frotando su muy distendido estómago. Marcus estaba tras él, con el pantalón del pijama frotándole la espalda, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras a su compañero.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Alex.

—Las contracciones comenzaron hace aproximadamente una hora. Cada vez son más fuertes y más seguidas —le respondió Marcus—. Necesitamos a papá y mamá. ¿Puedes llamar y avisarles? —Alex asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación buscando su teléfono.

El doctor Carter había llegado hacía una semana y junto a Stephanie Owens, la médico de la manada, habían montado una habitación temporal limpia en casa de sus padres donde Brian podría tener a los gemelos.

Alex no podía esperar a que nacieran los bebés. Le encantaba que Hayley corriera por la casa y Jason había empezado a hablar de tener hijos propios, pero Alex estaba más que feliz de esperar a que Jason estuviera listo.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, Alex tomó el teléfono de la mesilla de noche y llamó a casa de sus padres para decirles que estaban a punto de ser bombardeados por un montón de gente.

Lou se sentó acurrucado en el regazo de Harry, en la sala de estar de la casa de sus padres. Lou decidió que ser despertado por un grito era probablemente una de las peores formas posibles de despertar. Simon y Zack se habían quedado para despertar a Hayley. Estarían allí tan pronto estuvieran listos. Todos los demás, se habían trasladado en sus coches a casa de sus padres.

Las luces se encendieron cuando todos llegaron a casa de sus padres. Su madre y su padre estaban de pie esperándolos fuera. Lou vio a Marcus salir del coche que Alex había conducido, coger a un muy embarazado Brian en sus brazos y caminar hacia la casa.

Marcus se detuvo mientras su madre lo besaba en la mejilla antes de inclinarse y besar a Brian.

Louis, Harry, Alex y Jason, los siguieron detrás y entraron en la casa. Todos ellos se dirigieron a la cocina y al atractivo café, con excepción de Jason que tomó un vaso de zumo. Con las tazas de café en la mano, decidieron ponerse cómodos mientras esperaban, por lo que se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

Ahora, casi dos horas más tarde, seguían sentados esperando. Sus padres se habían unido a ellos, decidiendo que era mejor dejar las cosas a los profesionales. Lou estaba dormido cómodamente en brazos de su compañero. Los últimos dos meses habían sido los más felices de su vida. Harry se había mudado con él, Lou había preparado, por si hacía falta, un sorprendente argumento, quería permanecer unido a su familia y podían vivir allí todos juntos. No había sido necesario. Sabía que algún día todos los hermanos se ramificarían y se harían sus propias casas, pero de momento a Lou le gustaba cómo estaban las cosas.

Sin embargo no se engañaba a sí mismo, sabía que los recién nacidos iban a darles unas cuántas noches sin dormir, pero eran una familia, y honestamente, Lou tenía ganas de tener a sus sobrinos o sobrinas en sus brazos. No podía esperar a tener a sus propios hijos algún día, pero no por ahora, ya que Harry y él se acababan de acoplar.

(...)

Marcus se sintió impotente teniendo que limitarse a observar a su dolorido compañero. Brian lo había despertado cuando las contracciones comenzaron. Odiaba ver a su compañero con cualquier tipo de dolor, pero no podía hacer nada para aliviar la presión ejercida por su cuerpo. Ahora, horas más tarde, Brian estaba drogado y acostado en una camilla, con una pantalla por encima de la mitad de su cuerpo para que no pudiera ver lo que hacían los médicos.

Marcus se sentó junto a la cabeza de Brian, pasando los dedos por el hermoso cabello de su compañero. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso a Brian.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien cariño. Te amo. Solo un poco más y tendrás a nuestros niños en tus brazos. —Marcus mantuvo su voz suave y tranquilizadora, ni siquiera podía imaginar todo lo que Brian estaba pensando y sintiendo en este momento.

Brian volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, con los ojos encendidos tanto de entusiasmo como de preocupación. Marcus ignoró la tranquila conversación que mantenían los médicos y se concentró exclusivamente en Brian.

—Todo estará bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—La próxima vez te toca a ti —susurró Brian.

Marcus se echó a reír, llenando su alma de alegría. Su risa fue cortada de repente por un grito tras la cortina. Marcus escuchó a Brian contener el aliento y ambos se volvieron a mirar la cortina que había entre ellos y el ruido.

Stephanie salió de detrás de la cortina con un bebé que lloraba. Marcus sintió el primer choque de amor abrumador por su hijo. Era su cachorro y el de Brian.

—¡Felicidades papás, es un niño!

Marcus oyó a Brian llorar junto a él mientras miraban a su hijo. El niño estaba arrugado y la cara roja de tanto llorar, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pegote, pero Marcus estaba seguro de que nunca había visto algo mejor aparte de su pareja. Stephanie tomó al bebé y fue a limpiarlo y envolverlo antes de entregárselo a Marcus y desaparecer tras la cortina para ayudar al bebé número dos.

Marcus colocó con cuidado al bebé en el pecho de Brian. Pensó que era justo que Brian lo abrazara, ya que había sido él quien lo había llevado durante los últimos cinco meses. Marcus secó las lágrimas de la cara de Brian y besó a su compañero en la frente mientras este acariciaba el pequeño bulto de su pecho.

—Lo hiciste tan bien, cariño. Míralo, es magnífico.

—Tiene tus ojos —le dijo Brian. Marcus asintió con la cabeza. Los genes Holland eran fuertes. Casi todos los niños que nacían en su familia tenían los ojos marrones, y su hijo no era diferente. 

—Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño Samuel Joseph —dijo Marcus antes de besar a su hijo en la cabeza.

Brian y él habían hablado durante horas sobre cómo iban a llamar a sus hijos. Saber que iban a tener gemelos, pero sin conocer el sexo, hacía las cosas aún más difíciles, y tuvieron que elegir cuatro nombres, dos de chico y dos de chica.

Brian había aceptado con entusiasmo el incluir los nombres de los padres de Marcus, si era posible. Marcus alejó sus pensamientos con el grito de un bebé. Mirando hacia abajo al pequeño que dormía en el pecho de Brian, se dio cuenta de que su segundo hijo acababa de nacer.

Marcus esperó ansiosamente a que Stephanie les presentara a su hijo. Apretó la mano de Brian cuando la mujer finalmente se dirigió hacia ellos con su segundo bebé.

—¡Otro niño, caballeros! —anunció con una enorme sonrisa.

Marcus tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco aliviado. Le gustaba Hayley a muerte, pero no estaba seguro de saber qué hacer con una chica.

Del vistazo que echó a su hijo antes de que Stephanie se lo llevara para limpiarlo, se dio cuenta de que los dos muchachos eran exactamente iguales. Stephanie llegó de nuevo y le entregó a su hijo, Marcus estaba tan asustado que pensó que dejaría caer a ese precioso bebé. Tendría que usar los conocimientos de papá. Se inclinó y susurró a Brian en el oído.

—Gracias.

Brian le sonrió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció pronto en su cara. Le susurró en voz baja:

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

Marcus lo sentó inmediatamente con la espalda recta y tomó con rapidez con la mano que tenía libre, un recipiente que los médicos habían puesto antes ahí, diciéndolos que era un hecho habitual tras los nacimientos.

Cuando el estómago de Brian se asentó, finalmente se relajó en la cama. Cerró sus ojos mientras el sueño se hacía cargo. Stephanie se acercó a ellos y tomó a Sammy, dejándolo en el otro brazo de Marcus.

—¿Por qué no vas a presentar a tus hijos a tu familia, y nos dejas terminar aquí?

Marcus asintió, con la cabeza en las nubes, mientras era conducido a la puerta.

Los médicos cerraron la puerta tras él y de repente sintió todo el peso de la paternidad sobre sus hombros. Después de tomar una profunda respiración, se dirigió a la sala de estar para presentar a los nuevos miembros de su familia.

(...)

Simon y Zack se habían quedado con Hayley que estaba durmiendo. Ya que estaban despiertos y tenían la casa para ellos, Simon había tomado la oportunidad de ponerse salvaje con su compañero y hacerlo gritar. Ahora, de pie en la ducha, mojado y enjabonado con su compañero, Simon se preguntó si tenían tiempo para otra ronda antes de que su hija se despertase.

Zack parecía tener el cartel de 'recién jodido' por su buen aspecto. Su cuerpo estaba lavado y aún relajado tras el orgasmo, sus ojos entornados. Se apoyó contra Simon y gimió mientras corría sus manos con jabón por el cuerpo de su compañero, lavando su suave piel. Justo cuando Simon decidió empezar la segunda ronda, oyó a su hija moverse en la cama.

Simon nunca había sido más feliz que cuando Zack y Hayley entraron en su vida. A pesar de que su vida privada fuera interrumpida por la niña, no cambiaría ni un minuto de ella.

—Vamos a por nuestra inteligente chica y luego iremos a ver si Brian ha tenido los bebés —le dijo Simon a Zack después de besarlo con pasión. Zack asintió con la cabeza cuando se separaron, su pobre compañero parecía un poco aturdido y Simon pensó que jamás lo había visto mejor.

Una vez que todos estuvieron vestidos y Hayley se había comido con rapidez una tostada para desayunar, fueron al coche y se dirigieron a casa de sus padres.

Simon no se molestó en llamar, ya que tenía a su familia dentro de casa. Estaban en la sala de estar y Hayley fue directa a por los mimos de su madre. Simon se dio cuenta que no se habían perdido el evento principal, todavía estaban esperando las noticias.

Se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles y tiró de Zack hacia su regazo. No importaba cuánto tiempo vivieran, nunca se cansaría de tener a su compañero entre sus brazos.

(...)

Maryanne estaba esperando ansiosamente con su marido y sus hijos el nacimiento de sus nietos.

Cada uno de sus cuatro fuertes hijos había encontrado su alma gemela y ella no podía estar más feliz. Su familia había crecido para incluir otros cuatro hijos y tres cachorros, tan pronto como estos dos nacieran.

La habitación estaba tranquila mientras esperaban noticias, habían oído gritos procedentes de la sala desde lo que parecían horas, pero probablemente solo fueran minutos. Maryanne dejó escapar un grito y se tapó la boca cuando vio a Marcus caminar hacia ellos abrazando a sus cachorros.

Todo el mundo esperaba que Marcus llegara hasta ellos. La sonrisa de su rostro era radiante. Maryanne solo había visto a su hijo tan feliz cuando tenía a Brian a su lado.

Observó cómo una lágrima rodaba por la cara de su hijo y su voz se quedaba atrapada en su garganta cuando trató de hablar.

—Me gustaría presentaros a nuestros hijos. Este es Samuel Joseph, que nació primero. —Marcus levantó levemente el bebé de su brazo izquierdo para indicar el cachorro del que hablaba—. Y este pequeño es Dylan Xander —dijo levantando el otro brazo. Ambos cachorros estaban durmiendo en ese momento, pero Maryanne sabía que no estarían así mucho tiempo, nunca lo hacían.

—¿Te gustaría abrazar a tus nietos, mamá? —preguntó Marcus. Maryanne dio un paso adelante asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que no creía ser capaz de decir nada en ese momento. Suavemente tomó a Dylan de los brazos de Marcus y este le pasó a Samuel a su marido.

—Lo has hecho bien hijo —murmuró Joe cuando le puso al pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

—A mí no me mires. Brian hizo el trabajo duro, el hombre se merece una medalla por lo que a mí respecta. A pesar de que me dijo que mi turno era el siguiente. —La sala estalló en una silenciosa risa tratando de no despertar a los bebés.

Maryanne observó cómo Marcus era felicitado por sus hermanos y sus parejas.

—¿Cómo está Brian? —preguntó.

—Está bien. Estuvo genial en los dos nacimientos, lo hizo perfectamente antes de vomitar y desmayarse de agotamiento.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los médicos se unieron a ellos en la sala de estar y dejaron saber a Marcus que Brian estaba todavía dormido y se curaría con rapidez de la cirugía. Debería ser capaz de irse a su propia casa esta misma noche.

Maryanne miró a su esposo y sonrió. La sonrisa le fue devuelta. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, el hombre estaba loco por ella. Ver a sus hijos crecer y formar una familia propia, les hizo estar muy orgullosos de los hombres que habían llegado a ser. No importaba lo que el futuro les deparara, porque esto era lo que estaba pasando. Familia. Siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, conseguirían cualquier cosa.


End file.
